Heartwood Ranch
by Susie G
Summary: For castle1773 and co-written with castle1773 get ready for a story of an underground crime, human trafficking. Two favorites JJ and Emily fall victim, how long will they have to endure the torture? They are forced to rely on eachother's friendship and comfort to make it through, but will it be enough or will they break and will the two men they so dearly love ever see them again
1. Chapter 1

_This story is written for __**castle1773 **__and co-written with __**castle1773**__. The story is based of another Fan Fiction that has yet to ever be finished called __**House of Fissad**__. __**castle1773 **__and myself have put a similar story together with our own little twists to it. We hope you enjoy!_

_I also want to give a shout out to __**castle1773**__ for a one shot she wrote today that was really awesome if you would like to take a read, it is called __**What does not kill you makes you stronger**__._

_The pairings for this story are different that ones I've written in the past they are_

_JJ – Reid_

_Morgan – Emily (__**lizzabet**__ I hope you enjoy this part of it! You were the first one I thought of when we were going to do this pairing!)_

_This story is focused a lot on a JJ and Emily friendship and we hope you enjoy!_

_Me nor **castle1773** own anything of criminal minds and or its affiliates!._

* * *

Daniel Heartwood, a man with extreme power and an excruciating amount of money. Besides being an oil millionaire, he is an international arms dealer and heads an international human trafficking ring. He resides at Heartwood Ranch located in an isolated part of Texas. It's there where he runs all of his operations.

For this man, his looks are deceiving to the outside world. On the outside he looks the part of a sharp dressed, well educated, handsomely attractive, extremely smart man and he is, but on the inside lies the sick and twisted mind of a criminal.

The best part about being the head of a human trafficking ring is that he gets his own personal boy toys when he wants them, and however he wants them. His favorite part is when they dress up as who he wants them to be.

There is a little room on the top floor, of his beautiful, rustic mansion meant only for the women he brings in. There is a raised bed with a canopy, fluffy pillows, and Egyptian cotton. The bedroom floor is carpeted, connecting with a tile floor in one of the grandest bathrooms you have ever seen. The sink and cabinets are of fine marble, with the most expensive shampoos, nail polish, makeup, perfume and hairstyling supplies any girl could wish for, not to mention the Jacuzzi tub for extreme comfort. To top it all off, there is one window that overlooks the most captivating Texas scenery you have ever seen. It is like a little haven and so luxurious, but for the women who are forced to sleep there, it is a prison a place of escape from the nightmare they are forced to face on a daily basis. The only comfort they find is just being able to recover from the torture they have to endure. The sickest part is the closet, filled with costumes and outfits that the women are forced to wear. This is Daniel's favorite part.

Daniel is not the only one who gets to play with his toys, his body guards and close friends do as well, this is a total of about five excluding Daniel.

Right now the room is empty. The last inhabitants have either been shipped to another location, are dead, eaten by coyotes or buried deep in the ground. Daniel was becoming impatient for another when he saw her. The T.V. was on a news station and there she stood, an FBI profiler wrapping up a news conference, after the capture of the Vegas Bomber. Her name even captured his attention, _The beautiful Jennifer Jareau she is mine._

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoys! Let us know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Co-written with **Castle 1773**. thanks for the reviews. And thanks to **Castle 1773 **for helping me write this story, and for all her great ideas! We hope you all enjoy! Happy Reading!_

_The Pub mentioned in this story is an acutal place._

* * *

The quiet hum of the jet was soothing, after spending a week in hell. JJ looked up from her cases and thought _so soothing that Rossi, Reid and Morgan were sleeping like a baby, or maybe that was from complete exhaustion_.

Emily was fixing coffee and Hotch was working on some paper work.

JJ now there's a tough one. A stack of cases sat before her as she played God by choosing who lives or dies. Part of this job made her feel satisfied that she made the right decision and other part left her feeling guilty that she couldn't save them all. Her eyes were heavy. She rested her head on her fingertips as she rubbed her temples, letting out a breath of frustration. Suddenly she was met with a hot, steaming cup of coffee, in front of her face. She looked up to see Emily smiling down at her. "You're an angel." JJ said, gladly grabbing the cup of coffee.

"Take a break." Emily said sitting across from her.

"That's a joke. Case after case and it never has a silver lining, they just keep coming." Emily leaned forward and pulled all the case files she had been going through over to her side of the table. "What are you doing?" JJ said.

"Jayje, take a break. We did good this week, take a minute to feel the satisfaction of putting another sick maniac behind bars."

Hotch turned his head around the corner of her chair, "Yeah JJ take a break." He said with a smile.

"You're a fine one to talk." She said leaning back in her seat. "It does feel good when you think about it." She said taking a sip of her coffee and staring out the window.

"Yeah it does, it makes this job worth doing." Hotch said turning back around in his chair.

A smile lit up Emily's face, "What is it?" JJ asked.

"When we get back why don't we all go to the Rooster's Pub, we haven't been there for awhile. It will give us a chance to chill and relax and just enjoy each other's company without talking about a case."

JJ raised her hand, "I'm in."

"Me too." Hotch said.

"Me three." Rossi murmered.

"Party in the club." Morgan said.

"Seasoned fries." Reid said.

JJ leaned around her seat, "I thought you guys were sleeping."

Never moving or opening his eyes Reid said, "What, are you kidding, we just spent a week in Las Vegas looking at the carnage of the bombers victims and visiting my mother. I'm too wound up to wind down."

"Tell me about it. But I will tell you one thing, I am looking forward to dancing with my Snow White over there, in the Pub when we get back." Morgan said winking at Emily.

"I wouldn't mind a dance." JJ said to Reid who now was fake snoring to avoid the conversation.

Rossi then spoke up, "I'll tell you one thing, carnage doesn't bother me but a jet full of talking love birds does. It would be nice to get some peace and quiet around here."

JJ and Emily laughed slightly a Rossi's comment before Emily said in a slight whisper, "Here, let me help you go through some of these."

"Gladly." JJ said.

* * *

The Pub was hopping. Morgan grabbed Emily's hand pulling her on the dance floor, but she stopped him, "Hey babe, food, then dance." She said. Emily looked behind her and saw Garcia and yelled for her, "Hey Garcia, you're alley cat over here needs someone to dance with."

"You can't say no to that." Garcia said, running up to Morgan.

The rest of the team sat down a table. "Alright let's get some drinks." JJ said.

"Hey JJ let me show you something." Reid said standing up.

"Okay." She said questioning his motive. She gladly took his hand as he pulled her to the dance floor. Reid wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close and started busting some moves. To her total surprise Reid was dancing against her pretty good, so she gladly returned his every move with one of her own. "Where did you learn how to dance?"

"Morgan showed me, it's really all just science."

JJ put her finger over his mouth, "Don't ruin the moment with that word." She rubbed her hands through his boy band hair cut and whispered in his ear, "This is super sexy."

Emily, Rossi and Hotch couldn't believe their eyes. Reid was actually dancing and doing good at that. Looking back at the menus Rossi asked, "So what are we going to order?"

"Hmmm…order seasoned fries, and all the wings we can eat and plenty of beer to go around and I think that should cover it. As for PG she'll want a Margarita." Emily said.

Rossi and Hotch folded their menus and laid them back down on the table, "Sounds like a plan to me." Hotch said.

Emily looked around and saw the restrooms, "I think I'm going to hit the ladies room and I'll be right back." She stood up and scrambled through the crowd, when she noticed a man sitting in the corner of the pub, sharply dressed with smoke rising from his cigar, and foam dripping down the side of his pint glass. She paused for a moment to look at this suspicious figure and noticed he was looking to the dance floor, his eyes never moving, but focused on one thing and whatever it was she had no clue. Then after pondering for just a moment she continued to the restroom and returned back to the table minutes later. Her mind was in thought about the suspicious man and of course, your very seasoned profilers Rossi and Morgan picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

Emily let out a breath of air, and a little roll of they eyes, her tell sign that something was up, "Nothing, just a funny feeling that's all."

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

"Positive, just some hyper vigilance, nothing to worry about." Just then the beers were brought to the table. Emily took a sip and looked in the direction of the mysterious man, and then she let herself forget he was there.

When the wings and fries made it to the table everyone sat down to enjoy each other's company. After letting their food settle Morgan dragged Emily to the dance floor, "You can't refuse this time."

"Who said I was." She said smiling, exchanging positions and pulling him behind her. They pulled each other close, grinding one another move for move. Every now and then Morgan would lay a kiss on her neck, intimately, rubbing his hands along the curves of her body.

"Get a room!" Rossi shouted at them.

Everyone at the table just laughed. "I think I'm going to the bathroom on that note, excuse me." JJ said.

She walked to the bathroom, not even noticing the eyes of Emily's mystery man watching her every move, every beautiful curvaceous move. Quietly to himself he said, "This is the one boss man wanted, pull her out the window, as long as the restroom is empty and don't forget to shut it back." His words went directly to the two other men waiting outside for his orders. _I'd like to have a piece of her myself_. He thought and maybe he would.

JJ went into the bathroom and when she was finished, she primped in front of the mirror, for a moment before she felt a sting in the back of her neck. She turned around quickly but no one was there. Weakness had begun to overpower her, falling to her knees. Her eye lids were becoming heavy and she fell the rest of the way to the floor. She felt paralyzed and caught a slight movement, out of the corner of her eye, before being flooded with total darkness.

The mysterious man had word of mission accomplished. He paid his tab and slipped out unnoticed.

Reid was at the table looking at desert choices when he said, "JJ's been gone awhile, you think she's alright?"

Garcia stood up, "I'm sure she's fine. Just primping, but I'll go check on her for you lover boy." Garcia pranced off to the bathroom, where she was met with a line of empty stalls, and not a soul to be found. First there was panic then there was, "Maybe I just missed her, or she might be playing darts. I'll go get Emily just to make sure." Garcia hurriedly went to the dance floor, "Sorry to interrupt this love fest but I need to borrow Emily." She said inserting herself between them and grabbing Emily by the arm.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Morgan called after her.

"Girl stuff." Then without a word Garcia drug Emily to the bathroom. When she flung the door open she said, "Do you see anybody?"

"No." Emily said. "What is this about?"

"JJ went to the bathroom and time went by, I don't know how much time, Reid said something so I came to check and she's not here."

"Okay, just calm down."

Garcia pushed her glasses up, "Okay, deep breaths, calm down. What do we do?"

"Walk calmly over to the dart board area, we know how she loves dart games. Try to go unnoticed by the team for now. I'll look in the bathroom and scan the crowd, then we meet back here."

"Okay." Garcia left and Emily scanned the bathroom once more and then stepped out. She looked in the corner, where the mysterious man was sitting, he was now gone. She scanned the room and there was no sign of JJ. Garcia came running back. "Did you find her?"

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"Oh god, Emily she's gone. My JJ's gone."

"It's okay we'll find her." Emily and Garcia ran out to the table and the rest of the team was standing up waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked in his stoic manner, losing all of the emotion he was showing only moments earlier.

"JJ's missing. We can't find her anywhere." Garcia exclaimed letting the tears stream down her face.

A search ensued. The pub was brought to a halt, and all matters concerning JJ were priority. No one left or entered the pub. The team searched inside and out. When all places had been looked over they all ran into each other by the front door. By the look on every one's faces Hotch knew JJ had not been found. "This is now an official FBI investigation. This is personal, I understand, but question everybody and I'll alert the P.D."

* * *

_We hope you liked, let us know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again this is co-written with **Castle 1773 **__we hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of the reviews we really appreciate them and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Everyone had been so preoccupied with questioning and searching for clues that no one noticed Reid who was sitting alone, except for Emily. To see him there, with his back against the open space of the Pub and his eyes staring at the wall, lost and alone would break your heart.

Emily excused herself from an interview and walked over to Reid. The closer she got to him the more she realized how heartbroken he was. Emily's heart went out to him, as much as he may try to deny it, he needed someone right now. Emily pulled a chair up next to his. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Reid?"

Un-be known to her, until she looked at his face, Reid had been crying. "Emily, I need her. She is my best friend and tonight was going to be really special and now it's all ruined. I'm supposed to protect her, but I'm just some scrawny genius kid who can't do anything. I don't even know why she loves me?" Reid said with a shaky voice, trying to hold back his tears, but when his eyes met with Emily he no longer could.

Emily pulled him in and he broke down sobbing in her arms. She softly whispered to him, "It's going to be okay, we will find her." As she said those words and felt Reid's heart breaking she found it painstakingly hard to hold back her own tears, but she did, so she could be strong for Reid.

After a few minutes Reid pulled back and without looking at Emily, wiped his tears and said, "I'm sorry I guess I should get back to work."

Emily watched with sad eyes as he walked into the mass of people, offering his assistance. She turned back around and let her head drop looking at the floor. She had a rush of guilt flood over her, if only she would have said something, she's sure that mysterious man in the corner had something to do with it. Now her friend was gone and she blamed herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, which startled her. She turned quickly, embarrassed she was caught in a moment of vulnerability.

"Hey, Emily are you okay?"

"Derek, yeah I'm fine."

Morgan took a seat next to her, "You don't look okay. I don't like to see my girl sitting in a corner all by herself."

"I was over here with Reid, poor thing his heart is just shattered."

"We'll find her babe."

"That's what I told Reid."

Emily stared back at the floor. She felt Morgan's hand rub her back in a circular motion, which 99% of the time would be a comforting feeling, but right now she just blamed herself. If only she would've said something. She stood up, leaving Morgan sitting, "Well I better get back to work. I'm not doing any good sitting over here."

Morgan watched her walk away. He knew she blamed herself, especially after they all heard the story about the mysterious man she saw.

Right now there was nothing any of them could say to make anyone feel better. Losing JJ was like ripping the heart out of their team, and they had to get it back.

* * *

JJ woke up to complete darkness; the air was hot and smothering. Sweat was rolling down her face. She tried to wipe it away but when she moved her hands, she quickly realized they were bound behind her back. When she tried to move her legs she noticed they were bound together, at her ankles, by their restricted movement.

JJ moved around as much as she could in her binds, discerning very quickly that her enclosure was quite small. After being jolted in the air she reached the conclusion that she was in the trunk of a vehicle. Her heart began to race, and the pictures of her lying in a ditch flashed through her mind. Her bloody, violated torso found six months later on some God forsaken road. She pictured the photo of her dead body flashing on the screen at the BAU. _How would Reid ever get over it? He would, he's strong._ "Oh Reid I wish you were here." She said. "I wish you could hold me, I miss you so much." Sadness began to overtake her until she suddenly got an idea. They are on the road so maybe if she started screaming someone would hear her, and that's just what she did.

The car came to a screeching halt as soon as she began. The abruptness of it, caused her to become silent. She heard a few doors slam and then a rush of light and a cool air compared to the heat of the trunk came rushing in. She saw the butt of a gun approach her face, she squinted waiting for the pain but was again met with unconciouness.

* * *

The team had been working frantically, looking into every lead and every tip they received but all of them dead ended. When morning came they all found their selves at the BAU working tirelessly.

The day continued on question after question with no answers to follow.

Night once again fell over the city. Emily sat at her desk, resting her head in the palm of her hand. The longer time went without any answers the worse her guilty feeling became. "Emily." She heard her name being called from the catwalk.

She turned to see it was Hotch. She immediately dreaded this conversation.

Hotch was standing in front of his desk as she came into his office. "What is it?"

"I'm sending everyone home in shifts, it seems no one wants to quit working so to work on this continuously and still have a functioning team this was the most reasonable decision. Go home, get some rest, and I'll expect you back at 7 am."

"There is no arguing with this is there?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Fine, I'll see you at 7am."

Emily turned to walk out but she was stopped, "Emily you can't blame yourself."

"Too late."

"Emily there is one more thing. We have deduced that this could be someone who is also after any one of us so have Morgan accompany you to your apartment."

"Yes sir." Emily gathered her personal belongings and had Morgan take her home.

At the steps of her apartment door she stopped him. "Thank you but I think I've got it from here."

"Not a chance I'm walking you up to your room."

"Derek I'm fine, besides the quicker you get back to the BAU maybe the faster we'll find JJ." She said, not believing her own words. The tears started streaming down her face and Morgan pulled her in close, holding her tightly. "I love you." She said through her tears.

"I love you too, we'll get her back."

After a moment, Emily leaned out of his embrace and wiped her tears, "I'll be fine, I'm just tired. You should really get back. I'll see ya about 6:45 am to pick me up."

"I'll be waiting for you Snow White." He said holding on to her hand as their distance began to increase with finally the softness of their fingertips sliding apart before going their own direction.

Emily opened her apartment door. After setting all her stuff down and scanning over the mail, she approached the dining room table and there he was, a sharp dressed man, puffing his cigar. There wasn't any time to react before she felt a sting of pain in the back of her neck. She grabbed her neck and dropped to her knees, finally falling to the floor, losing all control of her movements. The last image she saw was the man sitting at her table before she was met with total darkness.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoyed! Let us know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again a big thanks to my co-writer **Castle1773** __writing this story is really fun and we hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews we really appreciate them._

* * *

Mr. Heartwood eagerly awaited the arrival of his beautiful Jennifer. His heart throbbed with excitement. It would take some time but he was certain this woman would come to love him, as he already was in love with her. Her beauty was stunning, so much in fact that she was worthy of bearing his children. After all the women who had come through his ranch, this one would be a keeper.

After pondering on how he was going to control this woman and have her submit to his will he came upon an idea. He picked up his phone and dialed William Blake, who just happens to be the unidentifiable mysterious man. "William, this is Mr. Heartwood. I need you and my nephew Marion to stay behind. I have one more thing I want done. I need a friend of Jennifer's, someone who can be with her and act as a punishing tool so Jennifer will submit to my every will and desire. If you do this for me you will get double pay and I'll let you have a take at Jennifer, only after me of course."

"What about Chester and Vince, do you want me to go ahead and send them to Texas with Jennifer?"

"Yes that would be perfect. Can you complete this job?"

"Yes Mr. Heartwood and I have someone already picked out. We will arrive about two days later."

"Perfect. I will see you then."

* * *

Emily was becoming extremely over heated in the back of the trunk. The air was suffocating and sweat had drenched her clothing. Many long excruciating hours passed and by the time the car stopped she was dehydrated and drained. After hearing two doors slam, the trunk was shortly opened there after, letting in a much needed gush of air. Emily gasped trying to take in as much fresh air as she could. Her sweat drenched body immediately felt cooled sending chills all over her.

But the brief moment of relief was disrupted by William and Marion pulling her out of the car, very painfully as her shins raked along the edge of the trunk. To struggle was useless, so she just complied. William grabbed her upper body while Marion grabbed her feet and carried her in this beautiful, magnificent house. Emily tried to take notice of every important detail as they entered.

The first thing she noticed was how bright it was, not from all the lights but from the many windows and glass doors looking at the expanse of the deserted landscape. Everything was mostly open with no room to hide, that would definitely make it hard to escape. They didn't linger before ascending a wooden staircase, passing a second floor and stopping on the third which seemed to be the highest floor.

The third floor was rather large with an open area and lounge furniture. Two hallways went on either side, her journey led to the hallway on the left where they were eventually met with a locked door. Marion dropped her feet and she was supported by William while Marion unlocked the door. William shoved her in and used a switch blade to undo her binds. Then they left quicker than she had time to get off the floor.

Once locked inside, Emily scanned the room which looked to be seemingly vacant. She first noticed the bathroom of grandeur, taking a slight peek inside. Venturing further into the bedroom she noticed the bed looked slept in and drops of blood on the floor. In the silence she heard a slight whimper coming from the closet. She opened the door and noticed someone cowered in the darkness. She turned on the switch, "JJ!" Emily said quickly bending down at her side.

As soon as the light turned on JJ covered her eyes, trying to hide herself. "Please don't, please don't hurt me." She said weakly, starting to cry.

"Jayje, it's me Emily." She said trying gently to pull JJ's hands down from her eyes.

"Emily?" JJ said peering out from behind her hands. When she truly and really believed that Emily was sitting in front of her she leaped into Emily's arms sobbing, "Please don't let them take me again, please."

Emily wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. She couldn't have imagined what she might have went through but in this moment she just tried to be as comforting as possible. "It's okay, I'm here now. Shhh." Emily rubbed her head and rocked her slightly.

By JJ's appearance it was obvious that the appearance of the house didn't convey the acts taking place inside. The clothes she had been in were gone and now she wore a skimpy, red and white cheer leader's outfit. Her arms looked bruised and there seemed to be blood matted in her hair. After a few minutes JJ said, "I wish Reid was here." With that statement she started crying harder.

Emily waited until her crying subsided and said, "Jayje, let me look at you." She said leaning away from her so she could see her face. Emily's eyes welled up with tears. She gently brushed the bruises on her face. JJ had been hit more than once. Emily used her finger to softly move her hair so she could see where the blood trail down her face was coming from. JJ winced in pain. "I'm sorry JJ but I need to see how bad it is." JJ nodded. As Emily moved her hair that was matted on top of the wound, JJ winced again and let out a whimper. Her head had been split open but not too deep. "JJ let me help you over to the bed." She said helping a weak JJ to her feet.

JJ leaned heavily on Emily for support. Emily helped her fall onto the soft bed and when she did, she saw something else that let the tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh JJ they didn't…"

JJ nodded and let her tears fall. Emily leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Just rest. I'm going to get something to wash your head." Emily took one last glance at the enormous bruises trailing up her legs, it was heartbreaking.

Emily came back with a dampened cloth and started dabbing her forehead, trying to wipe away the blood. While she was doing so, JJ appeared to be resting but then said, "He's going to come back."

"Who is?"

"I don't know, but he's tall, scary and really strong. When he raped me I tried to think of Reid but it was just too terrible, I couldn't. And it hurt. How could Reid ever want me after this?"

Emily let her tears flow freely as a frightened JJ told of what happened. "JJ one thing I know for sure is that Reid will love you no matter what. Right now just rest, close your eyes and rest." JJ drifted off to sleep as she felt the dampness of the cloth rub across her forehead.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoys we'd love to know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Again big thanks to **Castle 1773 **for co-wrtiting and all the great ideas in moving this story along. We really appreciate all your reviews, favorites, follows and reads you all make it worth writing! Happy Reading!_

* * *

A few relaxing hours passed as Emily comforted JJ as much as she could, until it was abruptly interrupted by three men barging in the room. Emily leaned over JJ trying to protect to her, as she was jolted awake by the intrusion, but two of the men grabbed Emily kicking and screaming, "Leave her alone, don't you touch her!"

The other man grabbed a weakened JJ, dragging her off the bed and pushing her out the door, "Emily! Please, I don't want to do this again!" She said half struggling with the man who was making her walk out the door.

"I'm right behind you JJ! I'm here!" Emily said trying to make her feel as comforted as possible, knowing they were about to face the inevitable.

"Emily! No! No! I don't want to do this!" JJ said through the tears as they made their way down the hall.

"Stay strong JJ! It's going to be okay!" Emily looked to the two men beside her. "Let me go! I can walk! You bunch of scum bags! We are human beings you know!" The men said nothing in Emily's protest.

As they crossed the open space and inched ever closer to the other hallway, JJ became more panicked. "Emily! Emily! I don't want to do this! Please!" JJ quit walking trying to prolong the journey, but that only led to a painful carpet burn as the man drug her down the hallway to that dreaded door.

When they entered the one man threw JJ on the floor and the other two let Emily go, allowing her run to JJ's aide. Emily helped her stand and JJ leaned into her for support. The two of them stood standing face to face with Mr. Heartwood, William, and Marion, accompanied by an uneasy feeling of three men standing behind them. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ in protection and glared at the obvious leader of this group, Mr. Heartwood, whose eyes were beaming on JJ. Mr. Heartwood then said, "This is going to work perfectly."

Those words and that look triggered an unfavorable suppressed memory in Emily's mind. She knew who he was. Her glare quickly dissipated and her eyes shot to the floor. Her heart raced, she hoped that he didn't notice her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by JJ whimpering and squeezing tightly around her as Mr. Heartwood approached.

Mr. Heartwood pulled JJ out of Emily's arms. The inevitable was happening and at this point anything JJ said would be useless, but in fear she was still able to say, "Please, don't."

"Let her go." Emily said, with a slightly lowered tone voice trying to disguise her own. Suddenly she felt her arms being pulled behind her as JJ was dragged to the bed in front of her.

Emily was forcefully placed in a chair, with full view of the bed.

Mr. Heartwood straddled JJ and leaned down slightly, "Un-button my shirt."

JJ leaned her head and body as far into the bed as possible, she shook her head, "No."

Mr. Heartwood laughed, "You want to see what happens when you reject me?"

He snapped and then as William, Marion, Mr. Heartwood and JJ watched. Emily tried to turn away as all eyes were on her and hide her face, but it was almost impossible. She didn't want to be made by Mr. Heartwood, no telling what could happen if he realized who she was. Emily was held down by two men and the other pulled out a knife and raked it across her arm. Emily groaned in pain as she felt the blood ooze out of her wound. Very quickly with a glance from JJ, she came to realize how small of a matter it was compared to what JJ was going through. The man brought his knife up again and JJ yelled out, "Fine! Just don't hurt her!"

"No JJ, it's okay I can take it!" Emily said as convincingly as possible, still trying to disguise her voice, as the warm blood seeped out of her arm with each throbbing surge of pain.

JJ quickly reached up and unbuttoned Mr. Heartwood's shirt, which immediately halted the cutting on Emily. JJ was disgusted; the only shirt she wanted to unbutton was Reid's. She was forced to undress him all the way till he was completely nude. He pulled the comforter over top of the them for minimal privacy.

JJ almost gagged as he intrusively forced his tongue inside her mouth. His taste was repulsive and slimy. Then without warning he forced himself inside her and she released a muted cry as his tongue was still inside her mouth. The pain was excruciating, but this time, for Mr. Heartwood, the deed was completed with much more ease, because he received no fight from JJ. After many painful minutes he released inside her. He then leaned his sweaty body on top of her and whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful and one day when the time is perfect you will bear my children."

JJ spit in his face, not remembering about Emily and said "Never!"

Mr. Heartwood back handed her and rolled her naked body off the bed. "Go ahead William she's all yours and I wouldn't be so nice if I were you."

William smiled and dragged her out of the room, to his own lair across the hall.

"No! JJ! Let her go! Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" Emily said trying to get up, but was repeatedly forced back down in the chair.

Emily had already let the tears fall as Mr. Heartwood raped JJ, but her own heart shattered piece by piece as JJ yelled being pulled across the hall, "No! Emily! Don't hurt her!" Then the door was slammed.

Emily let herself cry loudly now. How could JJ even think about her concern when she was being drug across the hall, to be raped again. Emily looked to the man on the bed and then suddenly his attention turned to her in which she quickly turned away, trying to hide her face as she heard the words, "Get her into some appropriate attire and then bring her back to me."

With those words Emily was drug out of the room, which she was glad to leave, but eventually she knew this man would find out who she was. In the hall she heard the most awful commotion, coming from William's room and then she heard JJ scream. She tried to fight away from the three men's grasp but it was to no avail as they pushed her all the way back to the room they were previously taken from. It was there where she was stripped to nothing, fighting with everything she had. Then she was made to put on a white strapless top that only covered her breasts with sheer white material that fell along her mid section then stopped. Her bottom piece was like a white bathing suit bottom that barely covered her special place, it too had a bit of slight sheer material acting as a very short skirt if you could even call it that. The top and bottom had big pieces of gold embellishment resembling something the Egyptians would wear and in this get up Emily herself resembled one.

She was taken back to Mr. Heartwood's room. As they passed the room JJ was in she heard no noise and began to worry. Again she fought to go in her room but again to no avail. This time upon entering Mr. Heartwood's room he was in a robe, waiting for her. She looked down at the floor trying to hide her face, but the men behind her pushed her ever so closer to him, finally they stopped and he said, "You men can leave, I can take care of her." Emily soon heard the door close behind her and now she was alone with him. "Get on the bed." He said firmly.

"No!" She said without looking at him.

Mr. Heartwood rolled his eyes and said, "Not you too!" He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her up on the bed. Emily went willingly this time but when he tried to get on top of her she fought, but with all his strength he quickly over powered her. He yanked her hair back and leaned down in her face, "Okay my Egyptian Princess…" He stopped and gaped, suprised he then said, "…It can't be." A smile soon crept across his face, she could see revenge forming in his eyes, "It's you! Nice to see you again, my love!".

* * *

_Hope everyone is intrigued we'd love to know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Co-written with **Castle 1773, **a big thanks for all the ideas and pushing me through this story. We hope you all enjoy another chapter._

* * *

Emily's eyes glared at him as she uttered his name, "Daniel Heartwood."

"Emily Prentiss, you've grown since the last time I've seen you."

"You'll find that I'm not so defenseless as I once was. If you're going to rape me you're going to have to put up one hell of a fight to do it."

"Then let the games begin."

Emily jammed her knee in his ribs, making him release the hold on her hair. Emily squirmed out from under him and fell off the edge of the bed. She scrambled to a vase and was about to bring it over top his head but he grabbed it and pulled it from her hands. Emily then was able to get him in a choke hold, but Mr. Heartwood quickly reacted by flipping her, over top him and body slamming her on the floor. He grabbed her wrists and started pulling her back on the bed, and after a slight recovery she started kicking her legs and squirming.

Mr. Heartwood gave up quickly to her fight and called for the three men waiting outside his door. They came running in, each grabbing one of Emily's limbs. "You're a coward! I give you a run for your money and you call in the cavalry!" Emily was forcefully held down by these three men and Mr. Heartwood climbed on top of her. "You piece of filth, you will pay for this!" She yelled in his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Mr. Heartwood said leaning down next to her ear. The rest was followed by a violent rape.

* * *

A still conscious Emily was flung into the bedroom and before her lay a beaten, bleeding, unconscious JJ. She weakly crawled to her side and gently brushed strands of hair from her face and said, "JJ, It's Emily, I'm here." JJ moaned and Emily laid her head down next to hers and sobbed, eventually crying herself to sleep.

Many hours passed then the bedroom door creaked open. Emily raised her head and saw a small, blonde, petite girl, dressed in what looked to be a Tinkerbell dress. "Who are you?"

"Here is your food. You have exactly six hours. You are to be made completely up, hair fixed and makeup on, here are two pictures of who you are to look like. You will find the necessary items in the bathroom." Then Tinkerbell went to walk out and was stopped by Emily's voice.

"Hey wait, who are you?" Emily asked.

Tinkerbell took a look at her and walked out.

Emily looked to JJ and said, "Hey. JJ?"

"Emily?" JJ said weakly, barely opening her eyes.

Emily forced a smile, "Yeah it's me. Someone brought us some food, you think you can eat?" She said rubbing her hair back.

"I don't want to eat, I'd rather die of starvation than live through that again."

Emily was at a loss for words, there was nothing she could say, that would be sympathetic enough for what she has gone through, but she did say, "JJ if you give up on me, watching you suffer would be worse than anything they could do to me."

With that said JJ sat up and looked to her friend, she grabbed Emily's hands and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Emily took a moment to hold her tears back and then looked at the food, "What do you say we eat? I'm famished." JJ nodded in agreement.

There in the bedroom floor the two of them feasted on steaks, baked potatoes, okra, and fruit. Emily helped feed JJ because she was too weak to do it herself. Emily had to tear little pieces off for JJ to chew, because her jaw was in so much pain, but as she continued to eat she felt her strength coming back, as well did Emily. When they were finished they sit letting their food digest and JJ said, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Oh JJ, your definitely not a burden, to be honest as bad as all this is, I'm glad I'm here with you." With that JJ leaned into Emily for comfort. "What do you say I draw some water in that big Jacuzzi in there? I'll put in some bubbles and we can clean up." Emily helped JJ to stand and walked her into the bathroom where she sat on the toilet seat as Emily got the Jacuzzi ready. She turned the jets on just to get the bubbles big then turned them off.

Emily helped JJ undress. Upon removal of each item she noticed more and more bruising, there was no doubt JJ was a fighter. Blood still matted her hair from the old wound, but now since the last time she had new cuts and bruises on her face. Emily tried her best not to completely stare at all the marks, trying to make JJ feel as comfortable as she can. Once she was nude she helped her into the tub where she was soon completely covered by bubbles, sinking into the hot water. Emily herself undressed and got in with her. The tub was big enough for at least four people.

"This feels good." JJ said.

"Tell me about it." Emily grabbed a washcloth. "Jayje, do you care if I try to get the blood off your face?"

"Go ahead." Emily dampened the washcloth and started rubbing as gently as possible. JJ winced in pain, but eventually got used to it, "Emily."

"Yeah JJ?"

"The second guy is a lot worse."

"Oh Jayje I'm so sorry." Emily hesitated to tell her, but she knew she needed to. "JJ I know who the first man is." Emily brought her hand down as JJ's attention was intently on Emily and what she had to say. "Ummm…his name is Daniel Heartwood. He used to be a butler for my mother when we lived overseas. I was a teenager during the duration of his employment." Emily stopped.

JJ pressed for more. She could tell that what Emily had to share was putting her in a vulnerable position and she wanted to make her feel okay with sharing this long kept secret. "What is it? You can tell me?"

Emily let out a breath, "At night, he would come into my room and molest me. His smell, his voice, his touch and those eyes is something that will forever be burned into my memory."

JJ's eyes had watered, "Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to say."

Emily smiled trying to act as if it didn't bother her, "It's okay, it was a long time ago." Emily grabbed a cup and said, "I need to try to get the blood out of your hair, do you mind?"

"I would really appreciate it." As Emily poured the hot water over her head, the wound she acquired was burning with pain, but considering all that has happened it was minor. "So what do you think the team is doing?"

"I have no doubt, there working on a lead right now, pouring over every little detail of the night of your abduction and mine."

"Do you think we will ever see them again?"

"I have to hold on to the hope that we will. The thought of never seeing Derek again just rips my heart in two."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah I do. He holds my heart and melts it every time I see him. He treats me like no one ever has."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the girl that came in here dressed like Tinkerbell, might be someone who could help us, I just don't know how yet."

"What is with the dressing up, what does it mean to this sick freak?"

"I wish I knew. That reminds me, we are supposed to fix our hair and wear makeup. We have about five hours left before they come back for us. Those words sent a shiver down JJ's spine.

After awhile of relaxing and rejuvenating they removed their shriveled bodies from the tub. The next few hours entailed a lot of make up doing and hair dressing. The end results yielded a blond cheerleader with a high pony tail and curls, along with all the makeup which hid the many bruises on her face. Emily looked like an almost spitting image of Anaksunamoon from The Mummy Returns, even with the hair jewelry, the only difference in all this is that their wounds were patched up with band aids and gauze.

JJ and Emily looked at their finished products and hugged one another, not wanting to let go, for their time was almost up. "Were strong JJ, we can do this."

"Your right, along with being some of the best damn profilers in the nation we are pretty strong women." They pulled away from each other sharing an almost laugh at JJ's comment, then the moment was disrupted by men entering the room.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy, let us know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Co-written with **Castle 1773 **another big thanks for all the ideas and pushing me through the story. Thank you to everyone else for all your reviews and reads you all make it worth it! Thank you! Happy Reading!_

* * *

Emily and JJ were flung into Mr. Heartwood's room by the same three men. Together they stood in silence. Fear was written in their eyes, but their body language tried to convey a stronger more confident demeanor.

Mr. Heartwood smiled, "Emily, Emily, Emily. Did you tell your friend Jennifer here that we have met?"

"I did." Emily said firmly, staring into his eyes.

"Did you tell her everything?"

"I think she got the idea." Emily said, curious as to what he would reveal. Her heart raced with panic.

Mr. Heartwood nodded and three men came up behind Emily and held her down on the bed. "Marion you may assist, she is quite a fighter."

"Let her go!" JJ said running towards the bed, she soon felt hands slipping around her waist that pulled her back.

It was William. "You know a few more times with me and I'm going to break you." He said.

"Be patient William, I want her to watch." Mr. Heartwood implied. He crawled on the bed and straddled Emily then leaned down in Emily's face and before he could kiss her, she spit at him. Mr. Heartwood's hand came down across her cheekbone, sending a sheering, throbbing pain. "Tie her up!" He yelled. "For that Emily Prentiss, you will pay and so will your friend."

After Emily was tied up Marion and the three other men stood aside and watched the scene that unfolded. Mr. Heartwood walked up to JJ and back handed her as William held her still. JJ looked him straight in the eyes, with as much courage as she could muster and said, "You know, you're going to eventually do that enough that I will become numb to it."

"I doubt that Jennifer."

"I don't." She shot back.

Smiling he back handed her again. "Marion come assist me in stripping her of her clothes."

Emily fought in her binds, "Don't you dare! Leave her alone! If you want to punish someone, punish me!" she struggled.

"It's okay Emily!" JJ said trying to convince herself it wasn't that bad, but in reality it was. She was humiliated. She was standing their nude and chilled, she tried to cover herself but William had a strong grasp on her arms. When Mr. Heartwood backed away he nodded. William leaned down and suck hard on her neck, Marion started touching her and the other three men came around her.

It was excruciating. JJ felt their hands all over her, some places it was painful and others almost unbearable. She wanted to scream, but she wasn't going to give them that pleasure. She clinched and gritted her teeth. In the back ground she could hear Emily screaming. She wasn't sure if Mr. Heartwood was raping her or if it was because of what they were doing to her. She closed her eyes and tried to escape, but it was almost impossible. After a few minutes it finally stopped and she was left feeling weak, almost unable to stand. When the men backed away she saw Emily laying on the bed with tears falling down her face.

Emily was out of breath, when they stopped. Yelling at them yielded no results and Mr. Heartwood just stood laughing at her. Finally he spoke. "Okay Jennifer, now it's your time to watch." Mr. Heartwood jumped on top of Emily and those all too familiar characteristics came flooding back again. Emily closed her eyes and let her mind go to the place she did so many times before. Time lapsed and when Mr. Heartwood climaxed he got off the bed and made the men put Emily into a standing position. "Now Emily, it's time to reveal the truth and enforce your punishment. First she is to be stripped nude." And that's just what they did.

Emily stood there across from JJ and when Mr. Heartwood began to speak she hung her head in embarrassment. "Every night I came into your room and raped you, it was like heaven, until you became pregnant. Then you got an abortion. You killed our baby!" He yelled in a fit of rage. "I was so mad at you, and that's when I beat you till you were almost dead, and you know I should've killed you, but I'm glad I didn't now. So when I beat her that's when I got fired and now you're going to pay." Mr. Heartwood went to walk out and said, "William you may have Jennifer, I've changed my mind. I think Emily will be the perfect person to bear my children."

With that said William drug JJ out of the room. Her heart was pounding, she dreaded what William was going to put her through.

Mr. Heartwood then turned to Emily, "Now you will be punished. Marion may have you first." He then looked to the other three men, "Then as a reward you all can have a turn at her."

Emily gaped as she watched evil walk out the door and faced her own hell.

* * *

It had been a month. All resources had been expended. The team was exhausted, but no one wanted to go home. Leads were few, but they were looking through every nook and cranny.

The surveillance footage from the Pub and Emily's apartment building showed the same mysterious man in both places. This man's caption was run through all of Garcia's identification systems but there was no match. The beer glass and cigar butts that were left at the Pub were put into evidence and ran through a DNA database, again with no matches. They had a description of a navy blue Rolls Royce that Garcia was running through her database. It was dead end after dead end until Garcia came up with an excruciating long list. She pranced into the conference room, hopeful that the team would be able to narrow it down. Her eyes were red and heavy but she kept pressing on, "Okay guys, I've got this incredibly large list of people who own a navy blue Rolls Royce, and they are located all over the country. So tell me how to narrow it down."

"Eliminate all of the men who have any kind of criminal record. He's not showing up in our database so it's safe to assume he's clean." Rossi said.

"Apply the height description of our man to the list…" Reid said.

"…and put in the age range between 40 – 55." Hotch added.

Garcia's fingers flew across the keyboard, "Okay, narrowing, narrowing, narrowing. That has you down to about 250 people." Garcia looked up waiting for any more cross checks.

"Garcia, is there any way you can look at their credit card records and see which of them spent their money on the very expensive Stradavarius Cigars?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah baby doll, but that will take awhile." Garcia said discouragingly. She was worried she wouldn't be able to look fast enough and Hotch could read her feelings so he tried to be comforting.

"Garcia, you've done good work, take your time and don't rush through it."

"Yes sir." She said picking up her laptop and heading off back to her lair, very disheartened and discouraged. There wasn't anything anyone could say to make her feel better.

"Morgan?"

"Yes Hotch."

"Follow Garcia back to her office, make sure she is okay."

"Sure thing." Morgan gave her time to get to her office and then made his way shortly behind her. When he stood in her doorway he saw a slumped Garcia sobbing into her hands. It broke his heart and he couldn't deny he felt the same way. "Baby girl?" Morgan said walking closer and eventually kneeling eye level with her.

"I don't think I can do this. My heart it hurts, I want my babies to come back home." Morgan grabbed her and pulled her in. Tears welled up in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry I know you were in love with her." Garcia said.

Morgan leaned back and looked Garcia straight in the eye. "Baby girl, I am still in love with her and I love JJ like she was my own sister. We are going to find them."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we're just that good." Morgan said with as much hope as possible, even though he doubted his own words.

* * *

Hotch was in his office looking over the details of the case, but his mind was clouded by thoughts of JJ and Emily. They each held a special place in his heart. He didn't understand how he could have so much concern for two women, especially not being blood family, but that was just it, they were family more than anyone could know or understand.

Hotch looked out his office window at Reid, who was staring into space and heartbroken. Then he noticed Emily's empty desk. He grabbed his pen cup and threw it across the room and then moved to the chairs which he also flung across the room in anger creating a violent crashing noise. Then he sat back down in his seat and held his head in his hands. Tears welled up in his eyes, but then streamed freely down his face, from exhaustion, heartache, and helplessness. Mad at himself he raked everything off his desk in a fit of rage.

* * *

Rossi was overcome with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, they hadn't turned up dead and he knew it couldn't be good. He thought of Emily and JJ as his own and he yearned to have them home. The thought of somebody hurting them was infuriating. He wanted to drag them away and keep them safe.

His mind was too, unable to concentrate. How would any of them ever be able to solve this case if they couldn't focus, it almost seemed like a lost cause.

* * *

_Here's another chapter! Hope every one enjoyed we'd love to know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Cow-written with **Castle 1773 **thanks for all your ideas and we hope all you readers enjoy! _

_**NOTE: JJ AND EMLILY ARE STILL BEING DEPICTED RIGHT AFTER THEIR PRESENT ORDEAL FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT BY THE END THEY ARE A MONTH LATER!**_

_If anything is confusing please let me know! Happy reading_

_**I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I TAKE EACH ONE INTO ACCOUNT AND THEY REALLY MEAN ALOT! THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS ALIKE YOU ALL MAKE THIS WORTH IT AND MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER!**_

* * *

It wasn't long before JJ came to the end of another nightmare. She was taken back to the room by William, he opened the door and let her walk in without being aggressive, then locked the door behind her. Once in the room her first reaction was a quick overview to see if Emily had been brought back, but to her dismay she hadn't been.

JJ leaned against the closest wall in support of her weak body, and slowly sunk to the floor. Still feeling exposed she pulled her knees into her chest and sighed. In the deafening silence she found that her mind was becoming a torture in itself. For the first time since she was abducted, she had been able to think about what had taken place. The main question pondering in her mind was why all this? Why her? But since Emily came things had flipped flopped. She had become un-important. Upon this revelation she became angry, she wondered why they didn't just go ahead and kill her already. For a brief second that thought sounded pleasing, being dead would be a whole lot easier than this, but to give up would be a disappointment in herself.

Then there's Reid, if she was to make it out alive how could he ever love her again? How could he touch her? Her heart ached for him. She longed to be in his arms for him to protect her and comfort her. What she did next stunned her, she smiled. In everything that has happened she was able to smile. Reid was good at that, making her smile, making her laugh, making her feel special and most of all making her feel worthy of his love.

She remembered the first time he gave her butterflies. A gift from Gideon, initiating a date, that would begin an unexpected journey. As interesting and exciting as the Red Skins game was Reid's statistical analysis of every play was just as entertaining while still being slightly annoying. With that thought she found herself giggle out loud, which was abruptly ended by the happiness in her own laugh. There was nothing here to be happy about.

Her mind went to Emily, and all that she went through when she was little. It was inconceivable to her why anyone would want to treat a child the way she was treated. Selfishly she was glad that Mr. Heartwood didn't want her anymore, but simultaneously felt extremely bad for Emily. This man wanted to get back at Emily for aborting their baby and now wanted to have babies with her, how could he? The thought made JJ cringe and sink her knees closer into her chest. Again there was that feeling of relief, happy that it wasn't her, but maybe William had the same idea.

And about William why was he less aggressive to her today? After being beaten and raped the past few days maybe she didn't fight as hard as she thought she was, so it made it easier for him to do his business. She so hoped he didn't want to have babies with her.

JJ looked to the door, at the sound of the lock being un done. Emily was thrown in, with the door slammed behind her. JJ stretched out her legs, rolled over to her knees and crawled the few feet to Emily. "Emily?" She said softly brushing the hair back from her face, revealing the bruise on her cheekbone. JJ scanned the rest of her body and saw there wasn't hardly any bruises, how was that possible? JJ then looked at herself and saw the many bruises on her own body, and was infuriated.

She stood up and took a few steps in the bathroom where she met her reflection in the mirror. With anger she took the toothbrush holder and pummeled it at the mirror, releasing an almost scream of frustration. The toothbrush holder shattered, after sending a contagious crack from the center of impact. Then she grabbed the soap dish and every available item sending it flying across the room, crashing with other glass shattering objects. Then she fell on the floor crying, and yelling out loud, "Why! Why me! Why Emily! I can't believe you didn't tell me everything that happened! You can't just keep everything a secret and hide behind your walls! God Emily! Why did any of this have to happen!" When she was finished, she felt a huge weight lifted off her chest, then she looked to Emily who was still lying unconscious on the floor. The moment came with no guilt and she hoped that Emily had heard her. She wanted to talk to her about what happened. She just wanted Emily to confide in her, knowing that it would make her feel better.

Looking in her direction she saw that even after all the commotion she caused that Emily still seemed motionless. JJ stood up and got a washcloth while drying up her tears. She turned on the faucet and let the water soak the wash cloth while the excess cascaded between her fingers, then she rung it out so it wasn't so sopping wet. She walked over to Emily and knelt down beside her, but before she pressed the dampened cloth to Emily's forehead she rolled over and said, "I'm sorry JJ, I should have told you. Please don't be mad at me." Emily said in guilt with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No Emily I'm sorry, just close your eyes, it's time for me to take care of you."

"Thank you JJ."

"You're welcome."

When Emily came back too there was food ready and waiting. JJ helped her to her feet and guided her to a sitting position on the bed. She brought the food over and they feasted on their smorgasbord. When they were finished JJ moved the tray and Emily leaned her head back against the headboard. "Emily will you tell me what happened?"

She nodded and began, "I dreaded every night. I'd lay awake in bed waiting for him to sneak in, then when the moment came it was almost a relief. Waiting for him to come in was just as bad as what he did physically but it was more of a mental abuse. Some nights I fought, some nights I didn't. I couldn't get too many bruises or I was afraid someone would start asking questions."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" JJ asked with a very concerned look.

"I was embarrassed, afraid of what people would say or what he might do. He instilled in me more fear than I have ever felt. He was the source of my fear for about six months. When I became pregnant I had my friend go with me to the abortion. I was scared, and felt completely unattached to life growing inside me. With the mindset I have now, I never would have done it, but I did and there were repercussions. Daniel found out about the abortion and the next night he came into my room he nearly killed me. He gut kicked me, breaking 3 of my ribs, he threw me across the room and smashed any hard, heavy objects across my head. I fought in the beginning but he was too strong. I can still remember every blow, slap, and twist."

"Twist?"

"He twisted my arm behind my back and broke it."

"What about your parents? Where were they?"

"Out of town, they had no reason not to trust him and the other people we had working and living in our house were located on a different floor at the opposite end of the house so they never heard the commotion. I was found unconscious the next day. I had internal bleeding, broken ribs, a broken arm, a concussion, and my face was so bruised that I was un-recognizable."

"So how did they find out it was him?"

"Like he said he did get fired for beating me, but they didn't find out about what he did until he got caught with one more incident. You see he was the one that found me after he beat me so it obviously made him look innocent. After I fully recovered he came back into my room. I let him get completely inside me and screamed for my parents. I suffered much embarrassment but it was worth it to see what my dad did to him that night. I still dream about it every now and then and if I ever make it out of this I don't know if I'll ever recover."

JJ placed her hands on top of Emily, "Your strong, I'm strong and with the best team back in Quantico working hard on our case we'll get out of here and you'll be just fine. Thank you for telling me, that took a lot of gumption and I appreciate it."

"I'm glad I did. It feels good to get it off my chest."

"I'm sorry I got mad before."

"You had every reason too. Your fine. To tell you the truth I don't care how much you get mad at me I'm just glad that were not alone."

"Me too, so what do you say we lay in these soft covers and get some sleep?"

"I couldn't think of a better idea." Emily said smiling.

Sleeping came easy, as they rested there were was no certainty of tomorrow or if they'd ever make it out alive.

* * *

Unknowingly to JJ and Emily a month had passed. All they knew for sure is that they had been there too many days to count. They were sharing a window seat staring out at the vast landscape, it had become their serenity. Each evening before Emily was taken to spend the night with Mr. Heartwood, they both were able to catch a glimpse of the stars flickering into light, hoping for a falling star to make a wish.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" JJ said placing her hand against the window, feeling the coolness of the air through the glass.

"Yeah. It doesn't make them feel so far away knowing that they are under the same stars." Emily stared in the distance as far as she could, wondering what lies beyond her sight. "How long do you think it will be before I get pregnant?"

JJ put her hand on top of Emily's, "I hope it doesn't happen."

Any walls, or hiding was completely gone and there was nothing left, but realness and vulnerability between the both of them. Emily let her tears fall, "I hope it doesn't happen either but what if it does?"

JJ did everything she could to hold back her tears, but they were still visible puddling in her eyes. She looked at Emily and said as assuredly and comforting as possible, "If you do then I know that you will be a great mom, and love that child with more than you could even fathom regardless of who the father is."

Emily leaned in for a hug, JJ so greatly received. When they both pulled away Emily wiped her tears, "So I had this not so good idea, but it might be a way out. I was thinking that if we quit putting up a fight and start complying and doing what they want, we might eventually gain their trust, and get our full strength back. If we gain their trust then we could maybe get out of this room and figure a way out of here, and the girl that brings our food might be able to help us."

"I think it sounds genius." JJ said smiling.

Just then the door opened and the men came in with force starting to pull Emily away, but she said, "Would you stop?" Jerking out of their grasp. "I will walk no fight this time." She said demandingly. They released her and then she looked to JJ, "How do I look?"

JJ smiled and tilted her head slightly, "You look like a beautiful Egyptian queen."

"Why thank you." Emily said bowing out.

When Emily had vacated the room, JJ once again looked out the window and there it was, a falling star. She pressed both hands against the window and looked up at the sky, "I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight, please let us get out of here."

* * *

_What did you think? I'd love to know good or bad!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Co-written with **Castle 1773 **hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! Thank you all for the comments and reading the story it is greatly appreciated._

* * *

Hotch looked around the room at the weary and exhausted team who have put in countless numbers of man hours trying to search for their friends. He took a deep breath and anticipated their reaction of what he was about to say, fearing the worst, "I hate to say this but we are getting nowhere. It's time to do what we've been avoiding. We are going to have to work victimology and see if there is a name that is on our list of 250 suspects or at least in common among the both of them."

The round table was quiet. None of them wanted delve into their team mate's past and pull out all their dirty laundry. It was a violation of their code, to them it just felt morally wrong, but what if it offered a clue to finding them? Right now they desperately needed something. "I'm willing to do it, if it will help us bring them back home safely." Rossi said.

"As much as I hate the sound of it, I don't think we have any other choice." Morgan said thinking about his beautiful Emily.

"This is just so wrong, it makes me feel dirty. They are good people and whatever they did in the past should be forgotten. This just isn't right. Isn't there any way around this?" Garcia asked tiredly.

"I'm afraid not." Hotch said.

"Fine I'll do it. But I don't have to like it." Garcia said letting her head rest in her hand, barely holding her eyes open.

Then everybody looked to Reid, who had been totally quiet, looking down at the floor. The truth was, he was looking at the floor because he was hopeless and lost. He wanted JJ back and he knew, more than anybody the chances of getting her back alive were slim to none. "Reid?" Hotch questioned him, trying to get him to look up.

When Reid looked up his eyes were red and glassy. His voice shook as he spoke, "It's not right, but do what you have to do, it's not like I'm going to stop you." Reid said as he got up and walked out the door.

Hotch and the rest of the team watched as Reid walked out the door, back to his desk. The best thing any of them could do right now was give him his space so Hotch continued with the meeting. "Okay, so this is how we continue. Is everyone in agreement?" Hotch said looking around the table. Once he had the affirmative Garcia went to her lair, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch went to drawing out JJ and Emily's past. There in front of them stood two white boards. On one was a picture of JJ and the other a picture of Emily, it was with this blank slate that they would begin to map out their past. And what they would discover would be most shocking.

* * *

Emily lay on the bed in the dimly lit room. It never got easier as she waited. Under the covers she was warm but her feeling for him was cold. She tried to escape, she would close her eyes and try to think of Morgan, the man she loved and so wanted to be with. His warm smile, his comfort, his voice, and those beautiful eyes but those thoughts were always interrupted by a man slipping under the covers with her.

The covers raised and the cool air made Emily shudder, pulling the covers tight around her she tried to shield herself from him but she eerily felt his hand slip around her waist, and pull her in. Being close to his body was disgusting, and it was like that every night. Every suppressed memory came to the surface with each touch, kiss and smell. The only positive side was that things were easier and not as painful when she didn't fight. To Emily it was a disappointment but she knew that in the end he would get what was coming to him.

Mr. Heartwood began kissing her neck, trailing down to her bosom. His hands caressed the curves of her body. Emily lay limp but when he told her to touch him, she would, reluctantly. As Emily put her hands on his body, she tried to imagine that it was Morgan but Mr. Heartwood felt nothing like Morgan, he lacked the muscles and physique of her handsome agent, so trying to picture him became more difficult as the night progressed.

Mr. Heartwood straddled her, and leaned down where their bodies touched as he forced himself inside. Emily moaned in pain not pleasure. This part was the worst. It seemed to go on forever. Emily tried not to move with him but he would grab her hips and force her movement. She would turn her head to the side, so as not to look at him, but that opened up a space for him to bite her. Each bite and painful suck would steal her breath for a second, before she caught it again. It almost seemed that he tried to draw it out as long as he could.

The closer he got to climaxing the faster he would move. His body would slam against hers so hard, and her body was moving closer and closer to the head board until her head would make contact. During this time Emily would feel herself get close, she tried to fight it, but when she couldn't hold it any more she released and that was Mr. Heartwood's cue to climax when he pleased. When he finished he would lay down beside her and pull her close.

At the nearness of his body she could feel every breathe he took. His arms around her were almost unbearable. When he slept she would be awake. She looked at his face and wondered what would make someone to turn out to be like this. He is a monster and every night she slept next to him. When would it ever end?

* * *

William was walking JJ back to her room and before she went inside she turned to him and asked, "Would it be possible for me and my friend to get out of this room? Our health and mental stability lessens the longer we stay in this confined space."

"I'll ask Mr. Heartwood." William said.

"One more thing, could the girl that brings us food stay and talk for awhile?"

"I doubt that is possible, but I'll ask."

JJ nodded and turned to go into the bedroom. Alone she started trying to formulate a plan of escape but without knowledge of the area and the house it was hard. She really needed to talk to that girl. A few minutes passed by and she entered, with a plate of breakfast food. The door shut behind her. JJ walked over to her and saw that this time she looked different. Her makeup was hiding a bruised and swollen face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The girl's eyes swelled up with tears. She couldn't be more than eighteen. No answer came from her and JJ asked, "I'm JJ, what is your name?"

"Tinkerbell." JJ new better. Had this girl really been here that long, that she would have forgotten her own name? "They said I could stay for five minutes."

JJ smiled and said, "Here why don't you sit and have a bite with me?"

"I'm not allowed."

"I won't tell. I promise and it might make you feel better." Tinkerbell nodded and took a seat. JJ needed some information, she hated to pry it out of this girl, but if they were going to get anywhere she had to. "How long have you been here?"

Something in JJ made her feel comfortable and she said, "Two years."

"So back to my original question, what is your name? You can tell me." JJ said pleading with her eyes.

"Ivy."

"Now that's a beautiful name. How old are you Ivy?"

"I just turned eighteen." With that said she started to cry.

JJ pulled her in for a hug, "Ivy, I'm so sorry." JJ's heart was breaking. This little girl was not considered a minor anymore and that must have been a good reason for them to rape her. JJ leaned Ivy out and wiped away her tears. "Well we don't want them to know you've been crying." As she wiped away her tears and running mascara she asked, "How did you get here?"

"It was my 16th birthday. I was taken out of the window, of my own home."

"That must have been terrible, I'm sorry." JJ then smiled trying to comfort her with a happy face and said, "Here let me get some makeup to fix you back up." When she came back she said, "Ivy me and my friend Emily are going to work on a plan to try to get us out of here."

"There's more than just us."

JJ was taken back, she wasn't sure what she meant, "What do you mean more than us?"

"They keep them in the basement, and they come and go. Some are shipped overseas and sold online."

JJ wasn't sure what to say or how to react. This was bigger than they thought. "Ivy would you be willing to help us?"

"How can I?"

"Could you draw up a map of the house and where the girls are located, and give it to us when your able?"

"It may take awhile but I can try."

Just then the door opened and it was William. Ivy stood up and held her head down, but before letting her walk out the door JJ grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. "Everything is going to be okay, you stay strong."

"Yes ma'am."

"It's JJ from now on." She said smiling at her before she walked out the door. JJ walked up to William. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

When the door shut JJ went to the window, there was hope of getting out there and that was all she needed to feel better. She couldn't wait to tell Emily.

* * *

_Let us know what you think good or bad! Hope you all enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry this is such a long chapter but is was necessary for what I wanted to get across and I didn't want to break it up!_

_Co - written with **Castle 1773** __a big thanks for developing the story!_

_I hope everyone enjoys and Thank you for all your reviews and reads, you guys are awesome!_

_Anything in italics is a flashback!_

* * *

The team was stunned to silence; they couldn't believe what Garcia had just said. It couldn't be true, she had to of made a mistake. "Garcia did you double check?"

"Yes sir, I checked and re-checked and I know it's unbelievable but my computers don't lie."

Again there was silence. Then Morgan said, "Baby girl, are you sure?"

"Honey, I'm not wrong, there is no way. As much as none of us want to believe it's true." Garcia said trying to convince them.

They all sat down around the table except for Reid. He was mad and empathetic all at the same time. His mind couldn't make sense of it and he wasn't sure what to think or do.

Hotch was speechless. Had they dug too deep? Maybe they shouldn't have profiled them, but did he really have a choice? "Okay Garcia, tell us what happened."

"It all started after her sister committed suicide…

_JJ sat in the corner of her bedroom. Sitting in a grass stained soccer uniform, she pulled her knees in close. It had been four weeks and she hadn't shed a single tear, she had become numb. The numbness was taking a toll on her. The fake smiles and continuous lies couldn't go on forever. She was screaming inside, her heart felt as if it was going to burst, she couldn't control it anymore. Her breathing became heavy and she bolted from the floor, grabbing a lose softball bat and smashed anything and everything she could, screaming with each crushing blow, splintering her furniture, shattering her lamps and breaking her bedroom window. With the blow to her window she cut her hand and when she saw the blood she grabbed another piece of glass and began to violently cut herself. The sight of the blood and the feel of it oozing out her skin was satisfying. It was releasing her pain._

_Her moment was interrupted, she felt her parents pulling on her arms and she fought against them. She was uncontrollable, they couldn't hold her down. She got away and ran until her legs gave out. When they found her she was laying in an abandoned field, passed out._

"…When they found her that was when they decided to involuntarily admit her to a mental institution. She was blue papered and held for five days, before she was admitted to a hospital and given further treatment to learn how to grieve."

_JJ sat in the room, locked up, like a crazy person. But she wasn't crazy she was hurt. She stared at the white walls and looked at the plainess of her room. She longed for her bedroom, she wanted to be back home. How could her parents put her there? She sat quietly for a countless number of hours until she just started crying and when she did she didn't stop. It continued into the night. Part of herself felt better, but the other part was still screaming inside. Releasing her anger on the furniture was a lost cause because it was all bolted to the floor. For five days she just sat and cried._

"She was hurt and needed help and they thought the answer was putting her in a mental institution. Well I'll have you know she's not that person now. She's a confident, beautiful woman, full of life…and…" Reid hung his head. He didn't like thinking of JJ in that way, it hurt him and it made him want to wrap his arms around her, to keep her safe. When he brought his head up he was crying.

Morgan stood up, "Reid, we know she's not that person, but it is important that we know her past."

"I know." Reid said sitting down. He folded his arms across his body, trying to shield the team from his emotions. He wiped his eyes and sniffled trying to dry up his tears. "I just want her back, we have to get her back, I can't lose her."

Rossi put his hand on Reid's shoulder, "We know kid. We want her back too." Rossi then looked to the team and said, "One thing for sure is that being in a situation like this could heighten the urgency in getting them out quicker, especially if there is an emotional risk."

"Emotional risk? What are you saying?" Reid asked defensively.

Hotch butted in and said, "Reid we need to consider the possibility, but if we know JJ she grew from her past experience and has the tools to work through whatever they may be going through." With Hotch's commanding and dominant voice it was enough for Reid to realize that they weren't looking at her as less of a person, they were just taking into consideration how her past experience may affect how she would react in a not so good situation. The team was quiet and looked to Garcia for any more information.

"Her grieving process was a long one…"

_Day after day she looked into the mirror at a puffy eyed girl lost and alone. At least she was crying now, maybe they would think she was making progress. A call from her mother came from down the hall, "It's almost time to leave."_

"_Yeah I'm coming." She hollered back. JJ had nothing to look forward to everyday except to see some therapist and talk about her feelings. This made her angry, what did some stupid therapist care about what she felt? All he was doing is analyzing her like some science project._

_She ran a brush through her hair and huffed all the way to the car, scuffing her feet and keeping her head down. It wasn't long before she found herself sitting on the couch, across from her therapist, listening to the ticking of each passing second. She kept her arms folded and didn't dare speak before he asked. Why should he have it easy? If anything she was going to make him work for his money. _

_A few silent minutes passed and finally the therapist asked, "So Jennifer how are you doing today?"_

"_How do you think I'm doing? Now that all you smart doctors got me to grieve I just cry all the time."_

"_Crying is a good thing?" JJ just rolled her eyes. "So Jennifer do you want to talk about it today?"_

_JJ's eyes began to blur as the tears welled up, not today she thought. Well maybe today was the perfect day, why not just let him have it. "Okay Mr. Smart Guy you want to know what it was like when I found my dead sister lying in pool of her own blood! Well I'll tell you. I thought it was a dream! Then I thought someone killed her, but that was just a good idea! I was mad at her for leaving me alone! Then I felt sad that she had no reason to live anymore!" JJ saw the therapist was writing all this down instead of looking at her when she was speaking. She ran over to him and yanked the notepad out of his hands and flung it across the room. "If you want to know how I feel then you will look at me when I'm speaking. Your just like any other stupid adult who is trying to fix me, but don't try to fix me just listen!..."_

"…After two years of doctors and multiple outbursts and violent attacks she finally started getting back to normal."

Rossi had moved to the whiteboard and started writing the information. JJ's board was filling up fast. Emily's still had a lot more room and from what Garcia had said, it was just a matter of time before her board would be filled up as well.

Hearing about JJ was more than the team had expected and they didn't want to hear anymore so Morgan asked Garcia to move on to Emily. Before Garcia had a chance Rossi spoke up, "Garcia before you get started I'd like to say something about Emily." Everyone's eyes turned to him, it was clear he was about to reveal something that had been kept secret. "A year or so ago Emily confided in me and told me something about her past. She had got pregnant and had an abortion."

"An abortion?" Morgan exclaimed. It hit him like a sack full of hammers, "Why and by whom? How could she not tell me!"

Garcia felt for her handsome friend but stopped him, before he got any more mad, than he already was, "Baby hold on just a second, you might not be as mad when you hear what happened."

"You mean she didn't just accidently get pregnant by a boyfriend?" Morgan asked.

"No honey, I'm afraid not." Everyone was quiet while Garcia continued. "There was a man by the name of Daniel Heartwood who lived with Emily and her family. He was sort of like a butler and from what I see on here, he was Emily's worst nightmare. He ended up getting her pregnant and after she got an abortion he nearly killed her. When she got out of the hospital her dad found him trying to rape her. The monster got sent to prison but was out before you could count to three and never heard from again." Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe their Emily had suffered so much through her childhood, and just when they thought that was it Garcia had more, "So all this began a troubled childhood…" Garcia looked at her computer and typed away as record after record popped up, "Oh my baby, I wish I could have been your friend."

Morgan was sitting in silence; he didn't want to hear anymore, he had heard enough. He wanted to go back in time and fix it all for Emily. He imagined being there for her and holding her, letting her cry into his shoulder as she released all her pain.

_Emily lay crying in her bed, the covers pulled up to her neck, held tight around her. Mr. Heartwood had just left. The pain surged through her body; she had her knees pulled into her chest laying in the fetal position. It was there in the dark room Morgan stood peeking around the doorway. "Emily."_

"_Derek? He came back again." Emily said sobbing._

_Morgan came in and sat on her bed. Emily sat up into his arms with his embrace comforting her. "It will be okay, Derek's here baby, Derek's here." He said stroking her hair._

This is where Morgan's mind was. He wanted to be there with her and protect her.

Hotch had moved to a standing position at Emily's board, "What else do you have Garcia?"

"Nothing good sir. She turned to drugs and alcohol to mask her pain. One night her and a friend were driving down a back road. Emily's friend was driving, on the wrong side of the road and when they were met with beaming head lights she lost control of the vehicle and practically wrapped it around a tree. Her friend was killed on impact and come to find out both of them were highly intoxicated. To top all of this off the death of Emily's friend wasn't a wake up call, it just made her go farther down this road of destruction."

"Garcia, I don't think I can take much more of this." Morgan said, dismayed at every word that came out of her mouth. How could he have been with such a vibrant, beautiful, strong headed woman and never know about this? He wasn't sure whether to be mad or to feel sorry for her. One thing for sure is that she sure had a reason to feel bad after what Daniel Heartwood did to her. He practically destroyed her life.

"I'm sorry baby doll, but I'm not finished yet. It wasn't much more than year after the accident that our dear Emily stole a car. She got into a high speed chase and was captured by police after losing control around the curve. Before she was tried, she was put into a jail where she paid dearly for her crime."

"She stole a car?" Rossi said, surprised by all this.

"This is definitely not the Emily we know now." Hotch said writing down all this information.

"I don't even feel like I know either one of them anymore. I feel like we've been lied to." Reid said.

"Don't think on it too much kid, I'm sure if you dig deep enough on any of us, you will find things about all of us that would be surprising." Rossi said.

"Remember were not here to judge, were trying to bring them home and they should be seen as we know them now." Hotch said, almost as if it was a direct order.

"Easy for you to say, you're not in love with her." Morgan said, softly and irritated, unsure of how to take all of this.

"Regardless of whether I'm in love with her or not doesn't matter. I care about Emily and JJ just as much as the both of you do. I consider them a part of my family." Hotch stated.

"Guys there's more. She became a member of the Sons of Silence when she ran away to Germany. She's was more of what you would call an old lady. Being in a gang was just another way to rebel and cover up all that hurt. It wasn't long before she they figured out who her parents were and she began to be beaten as a result of the gang members taking out the rage they felt towards her parents on her. They practically tortured her and sent the video to her parents to get what they wanted. It took many months but eventually she was able to escape. When she escaped she began a long journey down a more straight and narrow path, becoming the Emily we know now. Her parents finally caught up with her in some small town living in a safe home, trying to get clean and get her life back on track. It was then that her parents took her back home where she fully recovered." Garcia let out a breath and said, "Thank God…"

"What?" Hotch asked.

"That's it. That's all I've got."

"I don't think I could take much more of that." Morgan said walking out of the room, "I'm going to go clear my head."

"I'm going with him." Reid said walking out.

Hotch still had his mind on the task at hand, "Garcia if you're up to it I need you to check into Daniel Heartwood and any of the gang members she was associated with. They could be clues to helping us find them."

"Yes sir, I would be happy too. Even after all I just uncovered I feel like we've made some progress, but how is it that we compartmentalize this and treat them the same way we always have and not feel sorry for them?"

"I don't know Garcia. But I do know we should worry about getting them home first."

Garcia smiled, "Yes sir."

* * *

_Hope you liked, let us know what you think good or bad!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Co written with Castle1773. Thanks to everyone for reviews, favorites and follows! You all make it worth it!_

* * *

Emily and JJ were walking through a part of the house they have never seen before. With the many privileges they've gained and trust they worked hard to earn, they were led, by William without escort of the other men, to an unfamiliar room.

To their surprise they were sat down in front of a T.V. screen. The girls gave one another a confused glance. They watched as Mr. Heartwood picked up a remote and turned on the monitor. The footage that popped up on the screen was almost unbelievable. Emily and JJ's mouths dropped.

Mr. Heartwood bent down between the both of them, "I believe those are your friends Special Agents Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi."

"They were here?" Emily said looking at the all too familiar faces. She reached out her hand to touch the screen, and then she clinched her fist in anger. She was mad that they had been so close, but yet so far away.

"My surveillance footage doesn't lie." Mr. Heartwood said arogantly.

JJ wasn't quite sure what to think. She too was becoming angry, how they could have been so close and not know they were there. Completely stunned, she was at a loss for words.

Emily felt like she wanted to cry but she instead she held off, and her breathing became intense, and her anger grew fiercely, she couldn't control it anymore. She jumped up and catapulted herself into Mr. Heartwood. Without hesitation JJ followed going after William. They kicked the men where it mattered, leaving them in pain on the floor and ran out of the door.

Behind them was a lot of yelling and then there was the pounding of feet. JJ and Emily looked at each other and continued faster. There was no turning back, they were running for freedom and it felt good. When they reached the steps instinctively they both sort of leaped to gain a few extra feet, they landed hard and finished softly, tumbling to the bottom.

When the two of them looked up, they saw Marion and the other men coming down the stairs. It kicked in more adrenaline as their hearts felt as if they were going to burst out of their chest.

Emily was up first and grabbed JJ's arm dragging her to a standing position. They opened the front door and bolted off the porch and ran as fast as they could. Their bare feet were running through loose grainy dirt and tiny gravels, but it was unnoticeable. It didn't matter, all they wanted to do was get away. Looking back was not an option, in fear of slowing down, so little did they know the men were fast approaching.

It wasn't long before Emily and JJ felt arms being wrapped around their body, dragging them back to the house. "Let us go!" JJ screamed, trying to fight out of their grip.

"Help!" Emily yelled hoping someone would hear them, but it was a failed effort.

Marion chuckled, "No one can hear you. You're on the biggest ranch in Texas and twenty minutes from any type of civilization."

Little did Marion know that he just gave Emily and JJ an incredible amount of information.

As they approached the house, JJ and Emily knew that a severe punishment lay ahead of them.

* * *

Emily was tied to Mr. Heartwood's bed. The pressure and weight he put on her was almost unbearable. His hands dug into her thighs as he crawled up the bed. When his body was completely over hers he said, "Right now Jennifer is being tossed around and used like a rag doll by all of my men at one time. When I'm done with you, that's what you will have to look forward to."

"Why don't you just let her go?"

He let out an annoyed breath, "I thought I explained that clearly but apparently I didn't." Mr. Heartwood rolled his eyes and said, "She is here so I can control you and I use you to control her. Get it!" He bent his head down into her neck and bit down hard.

Emily let out a cry of pain. Mr. Heartwood smiled in her agony, "Oh were just getting started."

Emily saw the pleasure he gained from her discomfort and regardless of how bad the moment and everything seemed she forced herself to hold in all the painful sounds and expressions she could. She felt his arousal making its way down her stomach to where he forced himself inside her. She clinched her fists and tried to hold in a cry.

Just then she heard JJ screaming in the next room. A terrible gut wrenching scream that tore her heart out, it was the heartbreaking motivation she needed to not let Mr. Heartwood see her suffer.

* * *

JJ was being pummeled across room, one man after the other. When they wore her down and killed the fight in her, they raped her on the floor, repeatedly. Her back burned and her body ached and stung. When they were finished she was barely conscious.

When Mr. Heartwood had his turn he didn't even have to tie her up. Every time he saw her he still was stunned by her beauty, but he had more fun with Emily because of their history.

Emily on the other hand put up a fight; harder than she ever had until she was beat down where she was also repeatedly raped by the men.

When they were finished Emily and JJ were taken to their room and tossed on the floor.

Emily heard the door shut behind them. She opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of JJ lying next to her. Emily didn't have the strength to speak so she tiredly and weakly moved her hand placing it on top of JJ's before everything went black.

* * *

JJ was sitting at the window, with no anxiety or apprehension of the night or days to come. She was able to smile, but yet she worried, worried for Emily. JJ turned her attention towards the bathroom when she heard the toilet flush, "Emily are you okay?"

The door soon opened to reveal a pale Emily, slightly lent over holding her stomach. "I'm fine, I think this is totally normal, I hope."

By this time JJ had made it to her side. "Here let me help you to the bed."

"That would be nice, I could use some rest." Once Emily was in the bed, she turned on her side to look at JJ who had sat back down at the window. "I'm glad this happened at least for your sake."

"It will be nice not to have sex with that man for nine months." JJ hung her head.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked concerned.

"You think we will be here for nine more months? It's just so hard to believe that a month or two ago Hotch and Rossi were here. I wonder why they dismissed it and never came back?"

"I don't know." Emily placed her hand on her growing stomach. "Just think this little guy or girl saved us from nine months of torture."

Emily and JJ shared a smile at that blissful thought. "Yeah, but what happens afterwards does all this go back like it was?"

"I hope not." Emily rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm scared JJ."

JJ got up and lay next to Emily on the cool comforter. "I know, but I'm sure everything will be fine." She said placing her hand on Emily's stomach.

"Do you still think about Reid?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but I can't hear his voice anymore or see his face as I once did. He's becoming but a memory."

"Even if it was for but a split second, I just want to see Derek again, but what would he think of me now, pregnant and used?"

JJ smiled, almost chuckled at the thought of it, "I think Derek would show you more love than he ever has and be completely ecstatic about you having a baby. I could just see him chasing it around right now."

For the first time in a long time Emily and JJ were able to spend the evening talking, reminiscing and smiling before drifting off to sleep, an un-interrupted sleep. Since Emily had become pregnant Mr. Heartwood promised that neither one of the girls would be touched until the child was born.

Little did the girls know that Ivy was working up a floor pland and gathering information that would help in their escape.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for the update. We appreciate your reviews if you have time to give one! Thanks_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I WILL RESPOND TO GUEST REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER_**

_Co -written with Castle 1773 we hope everyone enjoys! You all are awesome thank you for reading! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews._

* * *

"We've expanded all our resources and checked every person from their past and we are left empty handed. How do we know if there even alive anymore?" Morgan ranted in frustration.

"We don't know their alive, but until they show up dead I'm going to believe otherwise." Reid said, not wanting to believe that his JJ would be laying dead somewhere.

"The only good leads we had was the Doctor at the mental institution where JJ was held and Daniel Heartwood." Rossi added.

"I agree something is definitely off about that Doctor, but Daniel Heartwood seemed the most suspicious." Hotch said running the interviews and their emotions through his head.

Just then Strauss entered the room. Everyone went quiet and waited for what she had to say. "I'm sorry but you are being ordered to quit working the case. You have been given leeway and I cannot not lend you anymore time until it becomes active. I know how much it means to get Emily and JJ back, believe me I want them back as much as you do, but your one of the best teams here and there are active cases that have taken priority."

Morgan steps up, "With all due respect ma'am we were the best team, but two of them are missing and the Bureau is just going to forget about it."

"Agent Morgan we are definitely not forgetting about it and I didn't say you couldn't work on it, in your spare time, out of the office. Understood?" Strauss looked around, meeting with all the tired eyes of the agents. Something inside her felt for them, she wanted them to be found alive just as much as they did. Before she left, she had one more thing to tell them. "All of you have been put on a two week leave. This is not an option and I suggest you use the time wisely." She said with a wink before leaving.

The room was quiet for a moment, taking in the bombshell Strauss just dropped. They were all quite angry but at the same time liked the idea of vacation. Rossi broke the silence, "Okay, everyone is spending their vacation at my empty mansion, where we can still work together on the case. Are we in agreement?" The agents' faces brightened up and they gave the affirmative with a nod.

* * *

Emily was now five months pregnant and expecting a little girl. Mr. Heartwood generously moved them to a bigger bedroom and bought all the necessary items, plus loads of extra stuff. JJ and Emily were sitting on the floor sorting through all of the items.

"As mean of a man as Mr. Heartwood is he must really care about this baby." JJ said.

"He definitely does, I guess it's a good thing because I know she'll be taken care of here, but part of me wishes he didn't." Emily holds up each little girly outfit and is able to smile. "It just doesn't seem real; I'm going to be a mother." Then she hung her head and thought of what happened when she was younger. "I wonder where I would be now if I hadn't had that abortion."

JJ was in the middle of folding a blanket when she stopped and half way slumped. She looked as if she was holding something back, "About that. I've been feeling guilty about something."

"Guilty? About what?" Emily thought it was strange she was feeling guilty.

"I got mad, furious even when you didn't tell me the whole truth about your past. The truth is I've been hiding something myself and it's not fair for you to have to share your deepest secret and me not tell mine."

Emily leaned forward and put her hand on JJ's arm, "Jayje you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I want to. I think it will make me feel better and over these past few months I've grown close to you and I want to share this with you."

"Okay, I'm all ears." Emily waited and knew by the expression on her face that it couldn't be good.

JJ let out a deep breath and held back her tears. "After my sister committed suicide, I was put in a mental institution." JJ looked at Emily and could tell she did know what to say, "It's okay you don't have to say anything. I'll explain. When she died I crawled into myself and one evening I snapped. I trashed my room and cut myself with the broken glass. My parents tried to stop me but I ran, I ran till I physically couldn't anymore. I was pretty out of control and my parents put me in an institution, because I kept trying to hurt myself and others."

"Oh Jayje, I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible."

JJ huffed and barely smiled, "I thought it was, I thought my parents were the worst people in the world, but I needed help, more than I knew. I was only there five days and then I went through years of therapy."

"I couldn't imagine going what you went through, losing a sister. I hate that it happened." Emily's eyes were empathetic, her heart went out to JJ.

JJ then let out a giggle, "On numerous occasions I lashed out at my therapist and threw things across the room and even attacked one, one time. No wonder they thought I was crazy."

Emily grinned, "You're definitely not crazy and if I know you, you had a good reason to do it."

"I did gain something out of all of it. I was able to deal with death and pain a lot easier and I became a stronger person."

Emily smiled, "I definitely can see that. You are a strong, beautiful woman. Determined, but yet you still feel and are able to show us that it's okay to be emotional. In this job we forget that and you help us remember." Emily laughed and said, "I remember when I first started. We were working the case, where Reid was kidnapped and I believe you said something to the effect of why none of it affected me, and from what I can remember my response was something along the lines of I can compartmentalize better than most. Well the truth is, I was crying inside. After the case I went home and balled like a baby and was able to move on after releasing all that pain. I have you to thank for letting me know it's okay to feel."

"Wow, I had no idea. Maybe my sister's death wasn't wasted. There was a lot to gain from it, but also a lot to lose."

Emily leaned in to give her a hug, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"I wanted to."

They pulled apart and Emily said, "I have more to share with you."

JJ's eyes widened, "More than what happened with Mr. Heartwood?"

"Yes, after the whole incident I turned into a little rebel, actually more of a big rebel. I turned to drugs and alcohol, ended up in a head on collision, stole a car and joined a gang. Yep that pretty much sums it up."

JJ's mouth dropped, "You stole a car."

"Yeah, at the time it seemed like a good idea. It was probably the biggest adrenaline rush I've ever had. Oh yeah did I mention I got into a high speed chase and was caught by police when I lost control around a curve."

"I picture you as being a rebel, but stealing a car I never would have thought. Did you go to jail?"

"Yep I sure did, it was hell on earth. I hated it. I hated the food, the people it was disgusting and I told myself I would never go back. I thought it would straighten me up but when I got out all those old feelings came flooding back."

"So that's why you joined a gang."

"Yep, I ran away from home and it seemed like the perfect fit at the time. I felt like I belonged somewhere and for awhile those bad feelings were gone, until they figured out who my mom and dad were. I was beaten, raped and tortured and used as a bargaining tool so they could get what they wanted from my mom and dad. That was my breaking point and after that I changed my life."

JJ smiled and said, "Emily Prentiss you are quite an extraordinary person. Thank you for telling me. I feel so blessed to know you. It's funny, what you said about me making it all right for you to feel emotion, I am stronger just knowing you. You instill in me a strength I've never known, even in this situation we're in now. I just want to thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I love you girl." JJ wiped a tear and gave her a hug.

"I love you too Jayje."

So they finished wiping away a few happy tears and switched subjects, "So are you going to tell your little one about all of this?" JJ asked patting Emily's baby bump.

"Maybe, probably, I'm not for sure." Emily laughed, "I haven't even thought of a name yet."

"Well you have four months left."

"Then hopefully were out of this place."

"Yeah hopefully. I think they were going to let Ivy come by today." Right then a knock came at the door, "And there she is." JJ said excietedly running to the door.

JJ let Ivy in and they went over the plan of escape. It was too good not to work, but they needed a distraction, that was there only problem.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed! Let us know what you think good or bad! You guys are awesome!_

* * *

**RESPONSE TO GUEST REVIEW: **_Thank you for your critique and review. We are thrilled you like the story and I apologize for any confusion you may have. There are many reasons for the back story, it was something for the team to use in victimology to have a lead and showed them more about their friends. It shows that no matter how perfect someone seems to be that things always weren't thay way and it shows that you can grow stronger and become a better person from something horrible. It was also used for JJ and Emily to grow closer and share something deeper and yes it was a bit depressing but we sort of like things a bit dark. I hope that clears it up for you a little bit. _

_We did want the focus to initially start with JJ and flip that was another reason for the development of the background. We did want more of the main focus on Emily because Emily is our favorite character. _

_The other things that are confusing I can't quite explain because it is going to be cleared up in the next few chapters. I hope this helps!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Co-written with Castle 1773. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for all the reads and comments they are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

The Seasons flew by, JJ and Emily got another year older, skipping all those joyous holidays such as Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, 4th of July, Easter and Valentines Day. Before they were taken the 4th of July was quickly approaching and plans had been made to have a grill out at Rossi's. Oh how their lives had changed. Both of them longed to be back in the company of their friends.

The past had continued to fade as they tried to embrace their new life. Their friends had become but a memory. Acceptance of the way things are, was an every day struggle but with the anticipation of Emily's baby's arival things finally seemed a little better.

Ivy had the ultra sound machine hooked up, looking at Emily's baby. In this hell the three of them found a smile and were able to share a moment of peace and be thankful for this precious baby, Emily was going to bring into the world. The beautiful, blonde haired Ivy who still had to dress like TinkerBell looked to Emily, "So have you thought of a name?"

"Yes, I wanted to pick out a name that meant strong or courageous, so I looked in the baby book and found the perfect name, Kyra Riley Prentiss. Kyra means strong woman and Riley means courageous."

Tears again welled up in her eyes, "That is so beautiful."

JJ looked at the screen and said, "I think we've determined that she has one week left until she is full term." She said adjusting her uncomfortable cheerleading outfit.

"That sounds about right." Ivy said. Then she shut the machine off, wiped off Emily's baby bump and they discussed the events that were to take place approximately six weeks after Kyra is born.

Six weeks was the allotted time that Mr. Heartwood gave them after the birth, before they would start using them again.

* * *

A week had passed and then another. Emily was really tired of being pregnant and ready to see her baby. They were playing the waiting game, but it wasn't long after the second week, that she gave birth to Kyra with JJ and Ivy by her side the whole way. Kyra was a healthy girl with all ten fingers and ten toes. With the homebirth equipment they weighed her in at around 8pds 6 ounces and she was 22 inches long and her hair was raven black.

JJ swaddled her in a receiving blanket and placed a pink, cotton, cap on her head. She cried and kissed her before handing her off to her mother. Emily was beside herself, she loved Kyra but she never thought she would be consumed by her love, it was overwhelming and a feeling that was sure to last a lifetime. Emily looked at her baby with a few strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail, dampened by sweat and a blush face. She was half laughing and crying, completely overwhelmed. Never had she seen anything so beautiful.

JJ and Ivy looked on at what surely was a miracle and blessing to bring them such happiness. JJ's heart was over flowing. She wrapped her arm around Ivy's shoulder and Ivy said, "My cup runneth over." The three of them couldn't help but smile at one another.

After a minute JJ sat down next to Emily, "Em she is beautiful, a spitting image of you."

"Thanks Jayje." Emily said almost in a whisper. JJ wrapped her arm around Emily and leaned her head on her shoulder, Emily leaned her head next JJ and the two of them reveled in the moment, holding on to every second, making time their own, but time soon got away from them.

Ten minutes after her arrival, Emily, Ivy and JJ still had tears running down their cheeks, but the joyous moment was soon interrupted by the intrusion of Mr. Heartwood. He shooed Ivy out and sent her to Marion's room. Despite the privileges he had given Emily and JJ, Ivy was not so lucky. Her poor, frail body was battered and bruised for she still had to face the pain and torture of every day.

JJ stood up swiftly, "You didn't have to do that." She said fiercely at him. "She was perfectly fine staying in here with us."

Mr. Heartwood smiled at her, not in the least feeling threatened, "Now I remember why I liked you, it's because you're so feisty." JJ ran at him, trying to make him fall to the floor, hitting him, when and wherever she could. Mr. Heartwood stayed calm and tried to pull her off him while he called for William. William entered the room abruptly and with that JJ was pulled off and Mr. Heartwood said, "You're time is up, I hope you enjoy your evening."

As William was dragging her away she yelled, "But she needs me! You can't leave her alone in here!" JJ reached out her arms trying to get out of Williams grasp.

Mr. Heartwood didn't respond and Emily yelled with as much strength as she could muster, "She's right! Please let her stay!"

"No! She's leaving and she will be back later!"

Emily's tears of joy turned to ones of hurt as she heard JJ screaming down the hall. Emily pulled her baby in closer for her own comfort and to shield her from Mr. Heartwood. She was scared and suddenly felt extremely alone and very immobile to defend herself or her baby. As Mr. Heartwood sat on the bed she scooted achingly away from him and tried to hold Kyra out of his grasp. He leaned in and held out his arms trying to take her out of Emily's hold. Emily was shushing the baby softly, because she was now crying from all the commotion and it was her job to make her feel better. Mr. Heartwood placed his hands firmly around Kyra and Emily looked longingly at him, "Please don't hurt her. Can I hold her just a little bit longer?"

"No. I'm not going to hurt her, but it seems to me that you know how I felt when you killed our last one." His words pierced her like a knife.

Mr. Heartwood began to tug on Kyra and Emily reluctantly let go, so her baby wouldn't be hurt in a selfish struggle. She watched as Mr. Heartwood walked around with her, ceasing her crying. This made Emily furious, it was her job to get Kyra to quit crying, not his. After a couple of minutes she begged, "Please can I have her back. I want to hold her." She said sobbing.

"Not right now." Mr. Heartwood said gently as he comforted his baby, no, Emily's baby.

Emily leaned her head back against the headboard and felt exhaustion beginning to consume her. Her eyes started to blink shut but she forced herself to keep them open, afraid of Mr. Heartwood taking her baby. The tired words seeped from her mouth, "Daniel, please let me have her." There was no reply and before Emily knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later she woke to a crying baby. Emily jumped at the sound and felt a hand on her shoulder, "Emily, it's okay. It's JJ."

"My baby, please can you bring her to me?" She said crying.

"Of course." JJ said shaking a bottle in one hand.

"Is she hurt? Did he hurt her?" Emily asked slowly getting into a sitting position.

"No, she's fine. I think she's just hungry. I've got her bottle right here."

Emily held out her arms as JJ brought her over. She cradled Kyra and fed her a bottle. When Emily saw that Kyra was satisfied she looked up at JJ and remembered her being pulled out of the room. Her eyes were immediately concerned for her and she asked, "Are you okay?"

JJ looked as if she was pondering something and said, "Yeah, you know it's kind of weird. Something has changed. William is being a lot nicer, and less harsh. His eyes show a kind of compassion."

"Hmm, that is weird. What do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know, do you think he knows of our plans?" JJ asked.

"I hope not." Emily said.

* * *

In six weeks time Kyra had grown rapidly, she had developed a smile, personality and many baby sounds she liked to express often. JJ and Emily enjoyed putting Kyra in different outfits and bows, and watching her sleep, they even enjoyed changing diapers and got it down to a science. Every moment passed by so quickly and they tried to make the most of it, despite their situation.

Emily had dropped her weight and slimmed back down, almost to the exact size she was before. The few extra pounds made her look healthier and despite all her bodily changes there was another kind of change. She seemed stronger, and she seemed to glow.

It was the day before they were to attempt their escape and Ivy was permitted to come in and have dinner with them. The plans had been laid out perfectly with the exception of the distraction and some news that Ivy was about give them.

Emily and JJ had studied behavior too long, they knew something was up when Ivy was exceptionally quiet. Emily held her baby in one arm and gently placed her hand on Ivy with the other, another significant change was the affection and mother hen role she took over, "You can tell us. What's the matter?"

Ivy let out a breath, "They just brought in another girl. She's chained up down stairs. They haven't done anything to her yet and I think their plans are to transport her out. Her name is Hayley."

JJ asked, "Do you have a way to get her out, by tomarrow?"

"I think so. The four or well five us should fit." Ivy said correcting herself as she looked at the baby.

"Then it's a go?" Emily said.

Ivy nodded, relieved that Emily and JJ were so recieving of another person coming with them. "But what about the distraction?"

"I got it covered." Emily said looking at her baby and before anything else could be said William barged into the room.

* * *

_I hope Castle 1773 liked the suprise, there is more to come with that! The next chapter will be the escape or will it?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Co-written with Castle 1773. Thanks for all the reviews and reads!_

* * *

William closed the door and his face softened. "I will help you."

Emily handed her baby to JJ and stood up, "Help us with what?"

"To escape. I've been listening to you for months now. I could hear you easily through the door." He stood waiting for a response.

"How do we know this isn't a trap to kill or harm us?" Emily asked in their defense.

"You don't, all you have is my trust."

Emily looked as deep into his soul as she could. Her profiling skills told her that he was telling the truth and for Emily a gut instinct was a good one.

JJ stood up, without taking her eyes off of him. "What do you think?" She said directing her question to Emily.

"He seems sincere." She pondered and then said, "Just one more question, why? Why after all this, all the pain you've caused us?"

William was reluctant to answer, "Because of Jennifer. I've fallen in love with her, I've never had a girl to myself and well you're special." He then looked at Kyra, "And for that baby, this is no kind of life for her, let's just chalk it up to a soft heart."

JJ and Emily looked to each other and made a confirmation. "So how are you going to help us?" Emily asked.

"I'll be the distraction and draw his attention to the other side of the house."

* * *

The moment had arrived. Ivy was downstairs waiting patiently with Hayley, hiding in the kitchen pantry. In her hands was a cell phone, and car keys. When she heard the gunshot that was her cue to leave with Emily, JJ, and Kyra close behind.

Meanwhile upstairs Emily had a makeshift bag with very few baby supplies, and Kyra was being held tightly in her arms. JJ was next to her and if you were quiet you probably could of heard their hearts beating. They were waiting anxiously for William. The timing had to be just perfect.

It was nailed down to Kyra's nap cycle, so she wouldn't make any noise and it would be the time in which all the men would be together, in a conference room, working on a deal with international drug lords. The only problem with this is that the window was located by the escape car and would reveal a perfect view of their escape. This is where William would come into play.

He would let Emily and JJ out and when they got to the top of the stairs he would make his way to the opposite side of the house, where he would fire his gun, and claim to be shooting coyotes. He wasn't required to be at these big meetings because he didn't have the Heartwood name and his main duty is to guard the women. His excuse for being at the location he's in is going to be he was making his way to check on Hayley when he spots the coyotes.

The time was 8pm and by the look of the sky, JJ and Emily knew it would be any moment. Suddenly there was movement at the door handle and William pushed it open. "Good luck ladies."

"Thank you." JJ said, walking out the door.

Emily gave him a nod receiving one in return. She followed JJ. Neither one of them had shoes so walking quietly was an easy task. Light on their feet they walked down a long hallway coming to the top of the stairs. William saw their arrival, the three exchanged glances, saying one last goodbye. Quietly the agents descended the stairs and William took the back set.

When Emily and JJ reached the bottom they found the location in which they were to hide. They crouched in a corner behind a couch. They breathed a sigh of relief for making it this far. As they waited Emily looked to Kyra to see if she was still okay, JJ did as well. They soon could hear voices rising, cautioning Emily and JJ to be as still as they could. They shared wide eyed glances and then the voices died back down. Their knees began to ache and their muscles began to feel strained as they crouched, but it was worth it to escape. Time seemed to creep by and the two became ancy. They also were worried because the gun should have went off by now.

"What if the gun doesn't go off?" Emily whispered quietly.

"It will." JJ said reassuring her.

Just then they heard the shot, followed by the trampling of feet down through the house. JJ and Emily looked to each other and mouthed, 1…2…3…4…5. Then they bolted up and swerved around the furniture to the kitchen relieving the strain on their legs and holding their breath. They soon ran around an open pantry door and took the last few steps before feeling the fresh, hot air hit their faces.

When their feet hit the ground they took off running. The car was insight and they saw Ivy opening a door, it wasn't long before they heard a gunshot, all too close.

* * *

Because of restroom breaks, and more brandy it took the meeting a little longer to get started so William had to wait. When he realized they were all finally in the meeting he started firing releasing more than the one shot. It was working he heard the men come running. Killing coyotes was a sport and the men jumped at a chance to shoot at them. When the men came he was smiling and Marion spoke up, "What are you shooting at? Is it those damn coyotes again?"

"Yeah I saw them right over there. If you look real hard maybe you can see them." William looked around and noticed Mr. Heartwood wasn't in there. "Where is…" And before William could finish Marion spoke.

"He's coming, we figured it was coyotes but he had just got connected with….whatever his name is."

William's heart raced and very calmly he excused himself and hurried to the conference room. He didn't have a plan and wasn't sure what he was going to do. When he turned the corner he saw Mr. Heartwood aiming his gun, out the side door and yelled, "No!" Running over to him just as he released a shot.

Ivy fell lifelessly to the ground, she was dead.

Mr. Heartwood started yelling, "Their escaping!"

William jumped on top of him ensuing a violent struggle, trying to keep himself and the girls from being shot.

Hayley grabbed the keys and cell phone. JJ and Emily looked back and to their dismay they saw Marion running past William and Mr. Heartwood. He was sure to catch them and he had a gun begining to raise, "JJ! Take Kyra!" Without question she took Kyra.

"Emily!" JJ said jumping in the back seat as Hayley took the front.

"Go! Go!" Emily yelled before bolting towards Marion, preventing him from shooting at the car. Emily and Marion Crashed to the ground, she was holding onto his wrist keeping the gun from killing her or shooting at the car. She noticed the car still hadn't moved and she yelled, "Go!"

"Go!" JJ yelled at Hayley, and the car sped off kicking up dust and gravel.

Just then Emily diverted a shot that was sure to flatten their tire. Another shot was fired and out of the corner of her eye Emily saw William fall dead to the ground. This distracted Emily and she lost her grip. Marion had the gun pointed at her head and almost immediately Mr. Heartwood stood up and ran towards Marion, "Don't kill her!" He said, violently.

Marion slammed the gun across her head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

JJ looked back, "Keep driving! Go! Go! Go!" Hayley drove without hesitation pressing her foot to the floor. JJ was panicked, "Do you have the cell phone?"

"Yeah, here it is!" She said, tossing it back to JJ.

"Ivy said that we get service when we reach the main road!" The realization of what just happened began to hit JJ. Kyra was crying, Emily had risked their life to save theirs and Ivy was dead. It didn't quite overwhelm her because her mind was on calling Hotch when they reached the road.

What seemed like a long time, in reality wasn't Hayley yelled, "Were at the road!"

A half crying, broken, panicked JJ dialed Hotch's number, "Hotchner." He answered.

JJ started crying at the sound of his voice in relief, "Hotch its JJ." She was barely able to say through her tears.

* * *

_Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Co-written with **Castle1773 **we hope you all enjoy this chapter and we want to thank you so much for reading it!_

_Big shout out to **Castle1773 **writes some awesome stories, so be sure to check them out!_

* * *

Hotch couldn't believe what he was hearing on the other line, it was her, it was JJ. He was quiet for a brief moment and then, "Are you okay? Is Emily with you? Where are you at?"

JJ started crying harder when he asked about Emily. She just knew that she was sure to be dead when they got to her. JJ pulled Kyra in close, her mind was scrambled on how to answer Hotch's questions, "Emily…they still have her…you were here…I don't know where we are…its hot…hurry…they could kill her."

Hotch's heart raced and time was of the essence. As tactfully and comforting as he could he said, "JJ, I need you to take a deep breath."

JJ shook her head, in response, but of course Hotch couldn't see her.

"Calm down, and can you tell me who took you."

JJ was panicked. She had to answer quickly and nothing was coming to her. Only if he hadn't of asked maybe she could think of it. "Uh…his name is…" She was searching desperately for something.

Hayley could hear her in the back and said, "Heartwood!"

"Heartwood! Daniel Heartwood! Please Hotch hurry!"

"JJ get to a safe place, find the police station and were on our way."

"Wait, Hotch! Please don't hang up on me, not until we get somewhere."

Hotch had never heard JJ so distraught, he wished he could be there to hold his friend and tell her that everything was okay, but there was someone more eager to speak to her. Hotch's voice was sympathetic, and quieter. "I'm here JJ. I'm here…"

And before Hotch could say anything else JJ said, "I don't want to talk to Reid, not like this." She had to be strong, she couldn't bare the thoughts of Reid seeing or hearing her so upset, but would she really be better by the time they got there?

"Okay JJ." Hotch could barely speak. His vision blurred as tears flooded in. He was blaming himself, the feeling of being so close to them made his stomach turn. _How could they have missed them?_ Hotch turned his back to everyone's eager eyes. He collected himself and turned back around. With JJ still on the phone he said, "We're leaving immediately. JJ's in Texas. She escaped from the Heartwood Ranch."

"What about Emily?" Morgan asked.

"Let me talk to her?" Reid pleaded.

Hotch didn't want to respond to either one of those questions, but he did.

JJ could hear Hotch's voice on the other end. It was a great comfort.

* * *

Emily woke up to an immediate stinging pain across her side. As she moved, to see where it came from her head throbbed, making her feel light headed. Her forehead wrinkled up with the throbbing pain, trying to make it go away. Finally she opened her eyes again and realized that she was in Mr. Heartwood's room, although she didn't see Mr. Heartwood. Then another violent clash of leather against skin stung her once more. This time she let out a cry of pain. She was still on her side trying to get into a sitting position, meanwhile turning her head to look behind her. It was Mr. Heartwood, towering above her with a black leather belt in his hand. "I see that woke you up." He said gruffly.

Raising his hand again Emily rolled back onto her belly, trying to get up and away from him, but to no avail the belt came forcefully across her back, forcing her to fall back down, just as she got into a crawling position. Then one after the other, she couldn't get away, he was striking her too fast. She couldn't even scream, because of fear and panic. Only a half scream would be heard before it was cut off. Her breath was stolen by another blow each time she tried to scream. Knowing how bad it would hurt she rolled on her back and tried to grab the belt as it hit her face, arms, and chest. The belt burnt her hands with every grasp she had it was pulled right back out. Finally she grabbed it and didn't let go, sending Mr. Heartwood stumbling on top of her.

His weight was heavy on her. Her body was throbbing with pain. For a moment the stinging lashes stopped, and despite everything it was a comfort. Her mind went quickly to the escape, remembering that JJ had got away with Kyra and Hayley. Now that they were safe, she could fight all she wanted. Besides the team would come soon, depending on how long she was out.

"My team will be here any minute, why didn't you run? Run away like the coward you are!" She yelled at him.

"Because I wanted the pleasure of killing you."

Emily started squirming, and hitting him with everything she had. Mr. Heartwood released a few grunts with her striking blows and the one to his face set him off. He twisted the belt around Emily's neck and pulled hard, trying to strangle her.

Emily felt the belt tightening. She grabbed it with her hands, but there was no getting it loose. She felt herself losing consciousness. Just as she was about to fade out he released it. She then grabbed the belt and flung it across the room.

His nails raked against her skin, as he pulled down her white bottoms to her Egyptian costume. She tried crawling away from him, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, receiving rug burns, as her body was drug along the carpet. She tried desperately to dig her fingers in the carpet and hold on, but the effort was wasted. When she was close he grabbed her top, pulling it as hard as he could. Emily grabbed a hold of his arm trying to push him away from her but that only helped him succeed at ripping off her top.

Mr. Heartwood was already naked besides his robe, knowing what he had in store for Emily.

Emily sat up, pushing him to the ground, gaining the advantage. She held to his neck, but he kept baring his knuckles into her ribs. The constant beating of his knuckles against her ribs was excruciating, hollering out in pain, she couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her sides, trying to make it go away.

Mr. Heartwood had become aroused in all the commotion. Emily's nude body and the thrill of the fight was just what he liked.

Emily felt his hands squeeze her hips, without any warning he lifted her slightly and then brought her back down on top of him. She moaned in pain as his arousal burned with its penetration. He then rolled on top of her, once again gaining the upper hand. His hips slammed against her hard, pushing her back with every motion. Her back burned as it scooted along the carpet. She tried to push him off of her but it did no good. He held onto her tightly.

Emily's hips were beginning to ache. She put her arms above her head, trying to keep herself from scooting into the chest of drawers. Mr. Heartwood's moans and grunts increased with more pleasure. He leaned down, "I'm going to make you enjoy this, and I'm not stopping till I feel you are!"

"Get off me!" Emily yelled. Fighting him was becoming a strenuous task. For a minute she let her body relax, which did make the current situation not so painful, but allowed for her body to react to it. She had become wet and with the pace of Mr. Heartwood's motion, she felt herself getting close and she couldn't stop it. When Mr. Heartwood felt her contract against him, he released into her.

Emily was lying exhausted on the floor when he pulled out, but with as much strength as she could muster she got to her feet and for a moment they stared one another down. Her legs were shaking and her body surging with pain. He came at her slamming her against the dresser, knocking a lamp onto the floor. The lamp broke in two. Mr. Heartwood starting punching her face, with every blow the back of her head beat against the dresser.

Before she was knocked completely out she kneed him in the groin. He back away in pain. Emily fell to the floor and grabbed a piece of broken glass. She clinched it tight, severing the smooth skin on her fingers and the palm of her hand. With her own blood oozing down her arm she ran at him, stabbing him with the piece of glass. He fell to the ground. She pulled the glass back out and stabbed him again and again with images of Kyra, and JJ flashing through her head. "You'll never hurt anybody again!"

After about ten stabs she realized what she had done. She dropped the piece of glass, and was left staring at him, almost unrecognizable because he was covered in so much blood. The moment was interrupted when she heard a commotion outside the door. With her adrenaline still pumping she darted into the closet and crawled in the corner. She pulled her knees into her chest and changed, becoming almost childlike, her mind was stuck in the events of the past year. There were no thoughts of her team, JJ and Kyra. Thoughts from her adolescence and the pain she had suffered consumed her. Maybe it was the vicious attack she unleashed, violently stabbing a man death, splattering his blood all over the floor, scared her.

The closet door started to crack open, Emily let out a few whimpers, holding on to her knees tightly when the door was flung open.

* * *

_We would love to know what you thought!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Co-written with Castle 1773! We hope you love this chapter, happy reading!_

_And I want to say that if for some reason that the emotions seem unrealistic, I just imagine putting myself in those situations and how I would react!. My emotions i know would be all over the place wanting to be strong but at the same time needing a comfort and someone to lean on. Hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

JJ was sitting in a chair next to Hayley, both had refused to be looked over or leave the police station until the team arrived. JJ graciously accepted a bottle of formula, diapers and wipes for little Kyra. With Hayley's help they got Kyra settled down until she finally dozed off in JJ's arms, sleeping ever so peacefully.

As JJ looked at Kyra she saw Emily and thought, _It should have been me to stay behind, not Emily. How could I have been so stupid, all I had to do was stand up and push Emily in the car, if she makes it out alive I'll never be able to make this up to her._ It was all JJ could do to keep in the tears. She was mad at herself and yet sick at her stomach that Kyra may now grow up without a mother, _How could I have been so selfish?_ Or was she being selfish, in the moment there was no time to think, but her heart didn't tell her that.

JJ gently rubbed her finger down the side of Kyra's face, hoping that she wouldn't have to make it up to this little girl her whole life because she let her mom die. JJ pulled Kyra a little closer to her. Emily had become such a close and wonderful friend, no she wasn't just a friend, she was family and she had stayed behind so they could escape. Emily had taken care of her and risked her life to save theirs and right now it had become a heavy burden on JJ, she could only pray that they would find her alive.

JJ looked to Hayley who had a few tears streaming down her face. JJ mustered what courage she could and convinced herself that she had to be strong; it was her turn to protect. She picked up her free arm and wrapped it around Hayley's shoulders; Hayley leaned into her and rested her head. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hayley hadn't said much in the way of her past and said nothing about any parents when they arrived at the station, she had clung to JJ's side. JJ didn't pry nor ask, but she wondered, how did this girl get here and where did she come from. When JJ saw that both girls were peacefully sleeping she rested her head on the concrete wall behind her and closed her eyes.

Before completely drifting off to sleep she thought of Reid and how being strong was not going to be so bad after all, somewhere down deep inside her strength was overpowering her weakness. Though she wasn't sure how long it would last, she just hoped Reid didn't see her break down, how could he even want to be with her now. Letting that thought float away she fell asleep.

There the three of them slept, in a busy, crowded police station.

Detectives and Investigators were preparing their officers for a takedown at Heartwood Ranch after getting direct orders from Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch and the rest of the team arrived, demanding presence as they walked in the doors. Looking around the room they spotted JJ and the girls sleeping. For a moment they were quiet and then Reid said, "It seems unreal doesn't it?"

Morgan said, "Hotch, there is a baby."

Hotch didn't say anything, he wasn't sure really what to say or how to react. He wanted to run over to her and give her a hug, just to let her know she was missed and that she was loved. For a year him and his whole team had a void in their hearts, for some of their own had been taken from them.

Reid stood shocked; _surely it isn't JJ's baby_. His heart was breaking piece by piece. _What kind of hell has she been through_? He wanted to run over and hold her in his arms but he cautioned himself, he knew what kind of affects a situation like this might have on someone, but then he questioned _If I give her, her space maybe she will think I don't like her anymore…_a tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw Rossi, "Just be there for her and everything will be okay."

"I don't know how, if I give her too much space she'll think I don't love her and if I smother her she may crawl inside herself. I love her Rossi and I thought when I saw her, I'd run up to her and hold her, but know I just don't know what to do."

Rossi looked at the group, "Well for starters let's go wake them up."

The steps were slow as they made their way to the girls. Reid couldn't take his eyes off JJ and Morgan well his eyes were staring down at Kyra. Rossi and Hotch seemed to be the only two brave enough to wake them up. Hotch walked up to JJ and leaned down. Rossi went to Hayley and tapped her on the shoulder.

"JJ, JJ." Hotch said softly. JJ began to stir as well as Hayley. Their eyes scrunched and they half stretched the soreness before completely opening them up.

When JJ opened her eyes, it seemed almost like a dream. Taking a moment she realized where she was at and then the tears started coming, forget being strong she couldn't help herself. With Hotch being the closest she leaned in his embrace first, "Hotch! Thank you! It's so good to see you!"

Hotch rubbed her back gently, "We've missed you JJ." He could barely contain his own tears, but fighting hard he did.

JJ then stood up and hugged Rossi, who was next closest, "Hey girl." He said, wrapping his arms around her, trying his best not to hug too tightly for Kyra was still cradled in JJ's arms.

Her tears were streaming, "Oh Rossi, I've missed you too." Her voice quieter now. When she stepped back she looked at Morgan who couldn't take his eyes off Kyra.

JJ saw and said, "She's…"

"Emily's." Morgan finished. His eyes became glassy. "She looks just like her."

JJ smiled, "That's what we think." She said looking to Hayley, Hayley smiled at her in agreement with a slight nod. JJ held her arms out with Kyra in them, with no hesitation Morgan grabbed her. After JJ handed her over she leaned into Morgan and wrapped her arms around him. "It's really good to see you."

"You too JJ." After leaning into JJ he realized he was holding a piece of Emily and it was overwhelming.

JJ then saw Reid. Reid took a step forward and then stopped himself. JJ wanted to jump in his arms but she felt dirty, unworthy of his love. She had been raped, beaten and all those memories flashed through her head, how could Reid ever love her. The moment was quiet as the team looked on. JJ was forcing herself not to breakdown; so far she showed the team she was fine and strong, but the truth was she wasn't fine, she was hurt and now she had someone to comfort her. She nervously rubbed her hands together and then without warning she fell into Reid's arm's crying.

Reid's void was immediately filled, she needed him. He held her tight as she cried. After a moment JJ turned her head sideways as it leaned on Reid's chest, dampening his shirt with her tears, "Get Emily, she needs your help, help her, please."

Hotch's eyes were empathetic. He touched JJ's shoulder, "Don't worry JJ we'll bring her back." Hotch then looked to Reid, "You stay here. Make sure they get checked out." Hotch said moving his eyes towards Kyra then Hayley. "Rossi and Morgan you're with me."

Strangely enough Morgan felt a sense of responsibility for Kyra, as he handed her to Hayley. He didn't want to let go of her, but he knew getting Emily back safe was of greater concern as of right now. After he watched Hayley take her ever so gently he stepped back and said "Let's go get my girl."

* * *

Emily was breathing heavily through her nose, trying to be extremely quiet when the door swung open and guns pointed at her. She saw it was Marion and his men. Turning her head sideways she pressed it into the wall as far as she could. They approached her and she whimpered away from their touch, "Please don't hurt me, please." she said with a quiver and meekness in her voice.

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch flung the closet door open. Immediately they holstered their guns. The sight of her was painful to look at. They thought she was bleeding, really badly because she was covered in so much blood. Morgan kneeled down to touch her but she shyed away in fear. "Emily, it's Morgan baby." His voice didn't seem to faze her.

In the shadows of the dark closet it was hard to see that she was nude, but as Morgan got closer he realized the worst. Without taking his eyes off her he said, "Hotch grab me a blanket." He said softly trying not to startle Emily or make her jump. Morgan had the blanket in his hands shortly thereafter.

Emily saw the men coming after her, "No, no, no please. I had to kill him. Please no." Emily still saw Marion and his men, they were laughing at her, coming towards her. Her voice was soft, and her fight abandoned as she cowered in the corner away from them.

Hotch couldn't believe what he was seeing, a woman who was strong, hard headed, determined and a gold medalist at compartmentalizing had been beaten down to a scared woman, almost childlike, who didn't know the people standing in front of her. Hotch looked to Rossi and Rossi shared a worried glance.

Morgan was determined to get her out of the closet. "Emily, it's Derek. I'm just going to wrap a blanket around you. Baby, can you look at me? You're safe."

Emily looked at the faces in front of her, "No, no, no." She said shaking her head. "Please don't hurt me, I had to kill him." The faces came at her one by one. Closer and closer they got. Then it was Daniel's face, that was it, she screamed, "Please! No! No! Don't hurt me anymore!"

Her fear, screams and tears was enough to bring the grown men to tears themselves.

Morgan wasn't going to let her sit in that closet a moment longer, and in refusal of Emily he grabbed her in his arms. The whole time he kept his tone soft, "Hey, your okay, your okay. It's Derek baby your safe now." He picked her up exchanging glossy glances with the other two agents and walked to the ambulance. His heart was shattered, Emily couldn't recognize him and held safely in his arms, she fought against him.

When he came to the back of the ambulance door, his face was wet with silent tears. The love of his life was screaming for her own, he wondered if she would ever think she was safe again. He looked at the bruises that had made on her face, disfiguring it slightly. The knot and clotted blood that had dried on her head, and matted her hair made the situation worse. Through the thin sheet he felt small welts on her back. Looking at her she was just as beautiful as she always was, but damaged. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Emily. We're here for you. Come back to us." He said pleading with her.

A man came to the edge of the ambulance, "Sir we need to get her to the hospital."

Morgan kissed her one more time and for now stopped pleading with her. Then he jumped in the ambulance. Emily had become erratic, screaming. The medics gave her a sedative and she was quickly out. Morgan grabbed her hand and looked to Hotch and Rossi before the ambulance doors shut.

As the ambulance rode off Rossi looked to Hotch. His arms were crossed shielding himself, and his head was down. "This is my fault. We knew something was off, we should have searched the house, ripped it apart! Because of me we may never have Emily back. I did this."

Rossi wanted to come back at Hotch and convince him he was wrong, but the thing was that Rossi felt the same guilt that Hotch had.

When Hotch got no rebudle he looked at Rossi and saw the same guilt ridden look and glossy eyes. "How are they going to get through this? How are we going to get through this?"

"Together, as a family."

* * *

_Hey we love to know what you think!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Co-written with Bobby Taylor please check out their stories they are really awesome! _

_I'm sorry it took so long to update, you're reviews really motivated me, and again I'm sorry. Trying to earn extra money on my days off makes for a tired evening, hopefully after next week it won't be too bad! _

_Again thanks, you all are the greatest!_

* * *

Emily lay unconscious on her hospital bed, the sound of the monitors beeping regularly and her body breathing normal. The past two days had been touch and go. She would wake up screaming, and at times she was inconsolable. Each time she woke up Morgan hoped she would recognize him and need him. He constantly held her hand, afraid to let go. Sometimes he talked quietly to her and other times he sat in silence. He desperately wanted her to know that he was there for her. Often he would lean down, kiss her cheek, and brush back her hair.

There were times in the evening Hayley would bring Kyra. Gently she would hand her to Morgan and leave. After she would leave Morgan would play with Kyra and talk to Emily as if she was awake and could hear them. Morgan felt as if they were a family and accepted Kyra as their own. Night would eventually come and Garcia, who had flown in would watch her with Hayley.

At night Morgan would crawl in next to Emily, and lay her head on his chest, holding her, talking to her until he fell asleep.

Morning came quickly on the third day and this time he had not got out of bed before Emily woke up.

Emily's eyes fluttered open; she saw the white sheets and realized there was a man in bed with her. Her breathing got heavy and began to quicken, _it couldn't be, _she thought, _I killed him_. Emily was afraid to move, she didn't want to see his face. It was all she could do to hold in her emotions. Her eyes scanned the room; it was on the table she saw some bandages and a pair of scissors. Trying not to wake her sleeping partner she quietly and carefully reached for the scissors. Her arm strained in length, finally her fingertips touched the wooden table and barely reached the scissors. Her middle finger was just able to touch the smooth plastic of the handle.

Emily's heart was beating out of her chest; she felt each pulsating thump against her sternum. Waking this man was not an option; she had to kill him this time. Her finger quickly flicked against the plastic, trying to pull the scissors within her grasp. Her arm felt as if it was going to cramp, her muscle began to contort and before it fully clinched in the strain she quickly raised her body and grabbed the scissors, she rose up and just before plunging the scissors into his chest Morgan opened his eyes.

Instinctively he yelled, hoping she would recognize who was beneath her, "Emily!" He reached up with both of his hands and tried to keep her from making a fatal mistake. He struggled against her. His grasp was firm but not too painful. "Emily! It's me Derek! Emily!" Her body was kicking and fighting him, she wasn't about to give in. Emily's body was racing with adrenaline, just as it had before. There was no stopping her.

Her hand was inching ever closer to Morgan. The whole time her eyes had been on the point of entry, his chest. It was the moment she looked in his eyes that the struggle stopped. Morgan still kept a hold of her wrists. He saw her eyes go soft becoming filled with hurt, and guilt.

Emily saw his eyes, most noticeably the fear radiating from is stare and realized that it was Morgan. Her muscles relaxed and after a moment of just looking at him in silence she fell into his chest. Morgan wrapped his arms around her, listening to the scissors hit the ground, when she dug her hands underneath his back to hold on tight. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed the back of her hair, "Now, that's my baby girl." He said softly. Morgan could feel her clinch his shirt in the small of his back. Rubbing his hand in circles on her back he said, "I'm not going anywhere, Derek's right here baby, right here."

Emily heard him speak, but she couldn't reply. She wanted to say I love you and that she was sorry, but all she did was cry, she tried to control it, but the tears just kept flowing.

It was shortly thereafter when Rossi came to the door. It didn't take a profiler to figure out that Emily finally knew who he was. Rossi nodded his head and shared a glance with Morgan. Rossi stepped back out of the doorway and let out a sigh of relief. He was soon met by Hotch, who stopped with his arms folded, giving a concerned look after peering through the bedroom window, "How is she?"

"She knows who Morgan is."

Once that was said you could hear the relief from Hotch. He dropped his arms and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Thank God."

"Have you spoke with Strauss?"

"Yes and she has given us four weeks to rest and re-cooperate."

"That was generous." Rossi said.

The two men walked back towards the waiting room, stopping at the precious sight before them. It was early and the rest of the team had yet to wake up. Reid was in the corner of a sectional sofa, with his head leaned back on the top cushions, half buried in the separation between them. In his arms, was JJ, buried between his right arm and his chest with her head resting just below his shoulder. She looked to be peacefully sleeping, wrapped tight in Reid's hold, but if you looked close her hands clutched his shirt and her face didn't quite look so peaceful knowing thoughts of the year's past horrors danced through her head. Garcia had propped a pillow on Reid's left thigh using him as a prop for comfort as well. In her arms was baby Kyra, who had no concept of the nightmare that she was born into and the condition her mother is in, but she does know that she is loved by all those around her. It's everyday they can bring a smile to her face and have a bit of joy flutter in their hearts. Hayley had a pillow rested on JJ's hip with her knees curled up to her chest.

Rossi and Hotch looked at one another and smiled. Kyra started to move and Hotch walked softly over, and picked her up, careful not wake Garcia. Rossi re-covered everyone with their blankets and brushed back JJ's hair, where he softly kissed her on the cheek. Rossi stepped over to Hotch where was looking through a mound of bags that contained multiple baby necessities confiscated from the Heartwood Ranch. Rossi offered his help and fixed the bottle while Hotch coddled Kyra. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"What how much she looks like Emily or babies in general?" Rossi replied.

"Both." Hotch said smiling.

While Rossi was shaking Kyra's bottle a doctor walked up, "How is everyone doing?" He asked.

"We're just happy to be together." Rossi said.

"I just went to Emily's room and from the looks of it, since she has come out of the state she was currently in she will be released in probably about two days. We would just like to keep her for observation." The doctor looked between the two agents and noticed the mound of sleeping people, he smiled and said, "I see you have been camping out."

"Is that a problem?" Hotch said stoically.

The agent's faces seemed concerned and the doctor quickly re-assured them, "Your fine, but I had a suggestion if you had some time off. I believe I overheard one of you say something about four weeks?"

Hotch took the bottle from Rossi and said, "Yes we have been given 4 weeks leave to rest and re-cooperate."

The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, "This is just a suggestion, but considering the bond I've seen between you all there is no separating you and I thought the Lazy Circle would be a great place for you to stay. It's thirty minutes away and very secluded. It will give these girls a chance to escape from the hustle and bustle of everyday but at the same time maybe overcome some of these strong feelings of self loathing and give them a chance to feel normal again." The doctor turned to walk away, stopped and turned back around, "I almost forgot, I already made the reservation starting two days from now." He smiled.

"How did you know we would even go?" Rossi asked.

"Doctors can be pretty good profilers too." Then he walked away.

Hotch looked at the piece of paper in Rossi's hand, "The Lazy Circle…hmmm"

Rossi smiled, "I think it sounds like a perfect idea."

* * *

Morgan could feel the back of his shirt getting dampened, after a moment of pondering he realized that the cuts on her right hand were bleeding, "Emily, sweetheart let me look at your hand. She turned her head sideways, leaving it rest on his chest, as she easily brought her injured hand around to the front. Morgan moved the matted hair from her cheeks as he wiped away the wet tears, "Oh my Snow White." He said softly, with a touch of sympathy in his voice, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Again Emily heard his words, and she loved hearing his voice but she couldn't say anything. She just tried to hold back her tears. When he lifted up her hand she felt it start to throb, she squinted in pain. Just then the doctor walked in, separated, slowly, and happily he said, "Well, well, well." He walked over to the bed, "And how are we doing?" He said looking right at Emily.

Emily wasn't quite sure what to say, her eyes hit the wall as if they were searching for words, an answer, anything, "My hand hurts."

Derek smiles, leans down and kisses her forehead.

The doctor looks over the edge of his glasses, at the blood stained bandage, "I see, well let me get a nurse in here to change that. One more thing before I go, can you tell me who you are and you this man here is?" He said directing his question towards Emily.

To Emily the question seemed odd, and yet without any extra words she replied, "Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan." Hoping that would be sufficient.

"There's hope for you yet." He said and walked out the door where he proceeded to tell Rossi and Hotch about the Lazy Circle.

Morgan kissed the top of her head again, "Hey baby, why don't we get you sat up so they can fix your hand." Morgan helped her into a sitting position as he slid out of bed, when he turned back to face her, Emily looked a bit more panicked than she had been, "Emily?" He said, hoping he had not lost her again. "Emily, what's wrong?"

Her already, red, puffy eyes began to water again, "My baby, where's Kyra?"

Morgan smiled, "She's fine, and we have all been taking care of her."

Emily smiled at that, but then thought, _he knows, he has to think I'm used up. How can he even hold me, or touch me?_ She looked back up at him. He grabbed her hands gently, "How can you sit there and think that I think you are used and un worthy of my love. I've held and fed you're little girl along with dressing her and changing diapers. I'm totally in love with her and if anything I think she is a blessing to you and to us. She has done nothing but make us smile."

Emily smiled, "You love her?"

"Yes, I love her, as much as I love you." Morgan walked away from her bed, as his emotions started to show through. He didn't want Emily to see how affected he had been by her disappearance the past year. His voice got slightly louder when he spoke, "When you were taken it ripped my heart out. Every sleepless night I spent my time smashing things up, and when that was over I prayed and when that was over I cried." He turned around and his eyes pierced into her soul, "I never thought you were coming back, and without you I'm broken Emily, just broken." He walked back over to her, "I loved you Emily, and I still love you, probably more now than I ever have. You don't do this Emily, you don't doubt me and doubt us. You lean on me, I'm here for you and I'm not leaving you!"

His words stuck in her heart like a knife. She wasn't sure what to say and all she could think of was, "I love you too. I just don't want you to leave me, but I feel so dirty." She cried.

Morgan hugged her, "I know but one day, someday it will go away, and all this will just be a memory."

* * *

The morning seemed to go by as she spent time with Kyra, and different members of the team, some of them alone and some of them together. There came time when she realized that she hadn't seen JJ. A moment when the team was together she looked around and said, "Where's JJ?"

The team looked at one another, unsure of what to say. Reid was the first to speak up, "I'll see if I can go find her." He said.

Reid left and went to the waiting room. He stopped when he saw JJ sitting and staring out the window. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen. He loved her so much, more than he could fathom or describe and there she sat hurt and feeling guilty. Before he approached he thought of what he might say, analyzing what would be the best words, finally he let out a deep breath and walked over to her, "Hey there. You're missing out on all the fun." Reid said smiling.

"Well then you don't want me in there I would just crash the party."

"**I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light. Helen Keller." **JJ looked at Reid who now had her attention. He sat down next to her, "Jayje you need her as much as she needs you."

JJ didn't quite believe him, _how could she want to even talk to me, she has to blame me for what happened to her, it should be me instead of her in there, how can I do this?_"

"Go talk to her JJ."

JJ did say anything but stood up and decided to make the long walk to her room. She was met with glances by the team as they passed her, each glance encouraging and hopeful.

JJ let out a deep breath before entering her room and then walked in. Her eyes met with Emily's. The room was silent; soon JJ looked at the floor, sort of cowering away from Emily's glance. JJ felt her tears start puddling up, she didn't want Emily to see her cry and she turned around to leave. She heard her name behind her, "Wait, JJ." JJ stopped herself from leaving, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry Emily. I know you must blame me for this. It should be me lying in that bed instead of you."

Emily felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh JJ you have such a kind heart and a beautiful soul. I don't blame you, I miss you. I just wanted to know you were okay, I feel so close to you and I need you."

JJ turned around and walked over to Emily. They hugged and cried. They needed each other, more than they knew and as time would go on that would become more evident. **  
**

* * *

It had been two days and it came time when the doctor wanted to look back over all the girls. First he looked at Hayley, mentally the most stable, and the least un-harmed. Though she didn't seem quite right, something was off. When the doctor was finished he prescribed rest and relaxation. With her back to the door, she sat slumped on the edge of the bed, in some of JJ's clothes Garcia had brought over on her delayed trip. Her hair was pulled back in a low, loose ponytail and little did the others know that a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. Rossi was walking by her doorway when he stopped, he heard a few sniffles and quietly knocked on the open door not wanting to be intrusive by just walking in.

His action caused her to sniffle loudly, she wiped a few tears and turned with flushed cheeks and a smile, "Come in." She said.

"How are you doing?" Rossi asked as he walked closer to her.

"I'm okay, feeling nothing compared to what JJ and Emily went through. Watch Ivy die was pretty rough, but I'm okay." Her face looked sad and she said, "So you all are leaving today?"

"Yeah, do you have somebody to come pick you up? I haven't seen you make one phone call." Rossi asked.

"Yeah sure." She said, trying to be convincing but Rossi could see right through her.

"How old are you?"

"17." Tears started welling up in her eyes. She let out a breath and wiped them away, "Ugh…I'm sorry."

"Tell me what is it?" Rossi pleaded in front of her. This girl silently seemed to steal a piece of his heart, just like the rest of his team had and he was concerned for her.

"It's just that you all are not related, but so much like a family. Well I guess you are a family." Her voice got shaky and she smiled trying to keep herself from crying, but she failed, "I lost mine, they were killed during 9/11. When I was taken I felt like I had a purpose, a stupid one, but finally a purpose. I just wish I had a family, I have nowhere to go to but back to a foster home…"

Rossi pulled her into his arms. She went to throw her arms around him, but paused a moment and then let them wrap around his neck, "Shhh, you're not going anywhere you're staying with us." He re-assured her.

She leaned back to argue, "No I couldn't, really…"

"I insist."

Hayley smiled and cried back into his shoulder, feeling for the first time, in a long time, comforted.

* * *

_Sorry it was so long, but I hope everyone enjoyed! We'd love to know what you think! Thanks again for all your wonderful comments, reads, and likes, little do you know how much they mean to me personally and I'm sure the same applys to my friend Bobby Taylor. You all help me get through my day! Literally and I want to thank you so much!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Co-Written with Bobby Taylor! Want to give a shout out to Bobby Taylor and lovelyja stories, they are fantabulous! There are also many other writers out there with great talent! To name a few Jenny Crum, lizzabet, Crime-ShowAddiction and many more! If you are looking for more stories check out the authors who have reviewed this story and you will find some!_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

**_I will be on vacation for the next two weeks, but I still plan to update and wrap up this story, thank you all for your patience!_**

* * *

The men sat on the porch of the Lazy Circle, with the dim light of the oil lamps lighting their faces. Fire flies danced across the vast landscape as a slight breeze brushed passed them. The only noise was that of the chairs when they would be rocked against the hardwood of the porch. Every now and then they would turn to look in the window at the women who they called family, friends, and lovers.

Through the window was picturesque, Kyra brought a joy in their life that shown through their faces. In this moment Garcia and Hayley were playing peek-a-boo, listening to the sound of Kyra's laugh resonating throughout the enormous cabin. JJ and Emily sat on the couch looking on, but didn't quite seem to be in the same room, it was obvious thoughts of past years events still ran through their memory, not fully allowing them to be normal, but still have them all together and watching them together was a blessing in itself.

Morgan turned back around in his chair, "I feel like there's something she's holding back." He said with regards to Emily.

"What do you mean?" Hotch said.

Morgan runs his hand over his head, "I don't know man, it just seems that there is something more bothering her than what happened. It's like knowing somebody has a secret but not knowing what it is." Morgan looks back at her through the window at his dark haired beauty, "She looks worried about something, but I don't know what."

Reid was looking in the same window at the beautiful blonde haired love of his life. He watched as her face would brighten every time Kyra laughed. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. Since the recent string of events he had become over protective and afraid to leave her alone, her safety was his priority above all else. But something bothered him and he wasn't really sure if it was in a good way or bad way when he said, "You ever wonder why JJ didn't get pregnant?" He said very nonchalantly. Nobody responded but all eyes went to him, "I've ran it through my head a thousand times. The possibilities of her not getting pregnant were rare. It's not as much a concern as a curiosity."

"Would it make you think less of her if she couldn't have children?" Rossi asked, rocking slightly in his chair and taking a sip of scotch.

"No." Then Reid thought, _Does it bother me? Maybe it does. What if it bothers her? Is it really that big of deal, there is always that possibility that she just didn't get pregnant, maybe she was allergic to their sperm, then she might be allergic to mine, maybe she's on Mirena or…_

Morgan interrupted his thoughts, "Hey kid, you love her right?"

"Of course I love her."

"Then that's all that matters." Morgan said.

"Take your own advice." Hotch said to Morgan, "If you love her that's all that matters, the rest will come later."

The porch was quiet a moment as the crickets began to chirp.

Rossi looked through the window and saw Emily walk into the kitchen. He noticed the hint of worry on her face and he suddenly felt the need to talk to her. "Well fellas, I believe I'm going to go in and hang out with some of these beautiful women." Rossi says setting down his scotch. He walks through the front door, and begins his journey through the maze of comforters and pillows.

They had the biggest the cabin on the ranch rented, but yet the entire team and their newest addition Hayley were camping out in the living room. The first night they stayed there nightmares, and random screams throughout the house were heartbreaking and needless to say keeping the team restless. No one was getting much sleep once they were awakened and one by one they walked down the rustic, wooden staircase to the living room, dragging comforters and pillows. Since then that's where they've all slept, which for some time put in an end to the screaming nightmares. No one complained because they all preferred it that way, it made them feel safe.

Rossi walked by the couch, rubbing his hand on JJ's back and kissed the top of her head. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, for now." She said with a re-assuring smile.

Rossi then moved to Hayley "And how are you?" he asked leaning down next to her and looking at the beautiful baby she was holding.

"Oddly enough this is the happiest I've been in a long time. Everyone here is so wonderful." She said looking at him. Rossi wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in a side hug. Rossi had taken a liking to her, something in her was special, she held a special place in his heart, but his heart hurt for her. _Where would she go after this? What would happen to her? _

Rossi stood up and walked next to Penelope who was fixing a bottle of formula, "And how is the Mother Hen?"

He watched as Garcia looked at Hayley and JJ, then at Emily, "I'm okay but I just wish that they were. I don't want them to feel bad anymore; I want things the way they used to be."Garcia was an empathizer, she felt how people felt, sharing in their pain.

Rossi brushed his hand along the side of her face, "Oh Penelope you have such a big heart, but things will never be the way they used to, because their lives and our lives will be forever changed. But we can help them through it and maybe on the other end things will be better than they used to be. Everything has a purpose and I can tell you one thing that came out good from it, is that little baby over there."

Garcia and Rossi looked to Kyra, "You're right. We'd all be in a dark place right now if it wasn't for her." Garcia wiped a few tears and looked at Rossi, "Thank you for always being there for us. If I still had a dad, I'd want him to be just like you."

Rossi pulled her in a hug. Her words rendered him speechless. Moments later they pulled apart and he headed towards the kitchen. "Hey there, need some help?"

Emily was startled by the sound of his voice and dropped her glass, shattering it all over the floor. Rossi quickly saw people running towards the kitchen and stopped them, "Hey no big deal! It was my fault!" Everyone's nerves seemed to calm back down after that, leaving Emily and Rossi alone.

Emily bent down to help pick up the pieces, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was my fault." Rossi said, thinking that he should have been more careful or cautious approaching Emily.

Emily was frustrated with herself, "I can't do anything right, trying to do everything one handed is a task and I can't even hold Kyra…" Emily slid the rest of the way on to the floor and leaned against the counter, tears started rolling down her eyes and she tried to wipe them away as fast as they came, "I just want to feel normal and be normal again."

Rossi wasn't sure what he needed to say or if he needed to say anything, but one thing he knew for sure was that Emily needed someone right now. Rossi shuffled through the broken pieces of glass, next to Emily. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, letting her cry out more pain and hurt that keeps spilling over. There he comforted her leaning against the cabinets setting on the tile floor of the cabin, until she fell asleep.

Morning came with a beautiful sunrise, and hopes of a better day. Emily was up, standing on the porch, watching as the sun started to peak over the horizon. The moment was soon interrupted by the squeaking of a screen door. She turned abruptly to see that is was Rossi. Feeling embarrassed about the previous night's emotional overflow she felt the need to apologize, "Good morning." She said first, with a partial smile.

Rossi smiled in a response to her greeting then said, "And how are we this morning?"

Emily hung her head, "I'm sorry about last night." Then she looked back up at him, "I shouldn't have acted like that."

"You have nothing to apologize for. What do you say we take a walk?"

Emily looked at screen door, she couldn't see anything through it, but she was worried about leaving Kyra.

"She'll be fine." Rossi said. "I think JJ is getting ready to feed her."

Emily looked at Rossi contently, and nodded her head agreeing to a walk. She followed Rossi off the porch and they took off wandering around the enormous ranch. They were silent for quite awhile until they started weaving in and round some of the barns on the property.

Rossi wasn't sure he should be so blunt but he was, "Everything is over and something seems to be bothering you. You seem almost worried about something, like you are waiting for something to happen."

Emily stopped and had a confused look on her face, "Was that supposed to be a question?"

Rossi met her gaze and they both let out a small chuckle. Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile was something he had truly missed. He took in that moment holding on to it for as long as he could before he said, "We are all just concerned. There is no harm that Daniel Heartwood could ever bring to you again, you took care of that." Rossi paused a moment realizing that still wasn't a question and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, what is bothering you? I realize you are still suffering from everything you went through the last year but there still seems to be something more."

Emily thought to herself before answering, _should I tell him? Is it really that obvious? Maybe I shouldn't say anything. But it might make me feel better, or not. _Finally she said, "I hate profilers." That statement again brought another little smile to her face and his. Something about Rossi made her want to open up. He was so genuine, caring, and she only wished her father was someone like him and in this moment that's exactly who he was, a father. Un-consciously her hand went to her stomach as she spoke; giving a hint to Rossi as to what direction the conversation would lead in. "It was the last day, the day you all found me. The day Ivy was killed and the day JJ, Kyra and Hayley escaped. I keep running it through my head a thousand times, if only you all had arrived sooner…" She stopped, forcing back her tears "…I don't blame you all in anyway the thought just keeps running through my mind how such a little time difference can dramatically affect your whole life." She paused again, _just get it out in the open Emily and you'll fell a whole lot better._ She told herself. "I'm sure you could see the obvious struggle in the room." She said looking for an affirmative answer from Rossi.

Rossi nodded his head, quietly listening.

"Well in that struggle he raped me again. I'm a few days late and I have feeling that I'm pregnant." _Okay Emily too much information, that was highly embarrassing. Why can't you just keep your big mouth shut? _Her eyes disconnected with Rossi's feeling totally embarrassed. She wasn't sure how he would respond.

"And what if you are?" Rossi said.

That was not the reply she thought she would get and was confused, "What do you mean, what if I am?"

Rossi explained further, "What bothers you about it? What are you afraid of?"

Emily became a little aggressive in her tone, "What am I afraid of and what bothers me?" She repeated back. "Everything bothers me. Sometimes I get so mad because I'm the only one that has to go through this, why couldn't it have been JJ, then I think better me than her feeling suddenly bad for even thinking like that. Being pregnant again would make me mad because I'm giving birth to another one of his spawn, carrying it around with me for the rest of my life and that thought suddenly makes me sound like a horrible mother. And besides that I'm scared of everything, I love Kyra, but what kind of mother am I going to be? What am I going to tell her about her dad? Do I love her enough, or do I hold back because I know who her father is? This is what bothers me Rossi and most of all what about Derek?"

"What about him?" Rossi asked.

"I love him more than words could describe and at one point this past year, I couldn't remember what his voice sounded like and his face was just a blur, but I kept thinking about him and sometimes I would dream about him. He always kept coming back to me and now that were together, it seems surreal. He told me he loves me no matter what and sees us a family, but he will always know where Kyra came from and how can he truly love her knowing that, and how can he truly love me, knowing what I've went through and that I'm used up and dirty?" Emily scuffed her foot in the dirt and looked back up to Rossi, "This is what bothers me this is what I'm afraid of and I carry all this with me every day. It's a burden, weighing me down, deeper and deeper and sometimes I'm afraid I'm never going to get back up." Her glossy gaze met with Rossi's.

"You want to know how to fix it?" He said.

"It's not fixable." She blurted.

"Not in a day, no. It will take time but the first thing you have to do is accept."

"Accept what?" She said sitting down on a dusty bench.

Rossi sat next to her, "Accept what happened and live with it. One day this will all just be a bad memory. Accept being a mother, and you're a good one at that, so there is nothing you have to worry about there. I see the love you have for her and that is all she needs. Accept that Morgan loves you and nothing is going to change that, you couldn't do anything or go through anything that would push him away."

Emily looked down at her feet and started scuffing a little more dust, "So all I have to do is accept?" She said.

"No, you need to get mad. Get mad, throw things, cry, and yell, but when that's over you need to talk. And when I mean talk you need to talk to JJ and tell her how you feel and that you are mad about what's happened. Tell her what you just told me."

"Great idea, and then when I'm done, she'll hate me." Emily finished saying resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"If I know JJ she won't hate you. Besides I think there is something she is feeling guilty about and that is something you and her can get through together. Also talk to Morgan, tell him how you feel. Yell at him, get him to convince you that he's in love with you, because right now you are blind to that and if you tell him he will show you. He will prove to you that you are worthy of his love. And when you do all of these things, you will dig yourself out of that hole, your burden will be lifted and you won't feel like you do now."

"And what if I'm pregnant? What do I do then?"

"Be the best mother you can be and know that every single one of us is here every step of the way and I can promise you that child will be brought up with an over abundance of love from all of us and tons of gifts from Garcia." He ended with a smile.

Emily looked at him and smiled back. _What he said, makes sense, it is finally starting to sound fixable. _"Thanks Rossi, for everything and for always being there." She leaned in to hug him. Then they both stood up and started walking again. Emily put her hands in her pockets and said, "So I think when we get back I'm going to try and get in contact with Ivy's parents."

"I've heard a little bit about her, she sounds pretty special." Rossi asked, very curious about this other girl.

"She was. She planned our whole getaway. She was there longer than any of us, and acted as a servant to them. She was made to dress up like TinkerBell and when she had her birthday they used her too. She became pretty special to us and if there is any way we could honor her or bring some peace to her family we want to."

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Rossi's mind suddenly went to Hayley. Emily's next words were almost as if she could read his mind.

"So what's going to happen to Hayley after we leave?" Emily asked knowing that Rossi has taken a liking to her.

"I don't know, but I do know that she needs us."

* * *

JJ finished Kyra's bottle, just about the time Morgan and Hotch woke up. The first thing Morgan did was offer to burp her. JJ gladly accepted the offer with a smile on her face, happy to see that Morgan was so accepting and loving. She loved this side of him, and placed in her memory those special moments. They are what kept her going, giving her reason to move on and smile although she still felt burden with guilt. The guilt was hidden and consuming her, causing her to fade from reality at times.

JJ was now looking at the wrinkles of her comforter when Hotch walked up to her with a cup a coffee, "Would you like to join me on the porch?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I could use some fresh air." She said standing, gladly taking the cup of caffeine from his hand.

* * *

_We'd love to know what you think! Good or bad!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Co -written with Bobby Taylor! I am so sorry for how long it has taken for me to update this story, I had a really hard time writing the JJ and Emily scene, so I hope you all enjoy and I hope to update this a little sooner and finish it up real soon! Thank you all for sticking with it and reviewing we really appreciate everyone's kind words!_

* * *

The hot coffee flowed down her throat, spreading its warmth all the way to the pit of her stomach. Next to her she could hear Hotch take a sip of his as he leaned against the wooden beam of the porch. Suddenly JJ felt nervous, about what she would say, or what kind of questions he might ask. Looking into the blackness of her coffee cup, she began to see little waves appear as her hands began to tremble. Afraid Hotch might see she quickly grabbed the cup with both hands and placed it on the porch railing.

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked, observing her actions and facial expressions while searching for an answer.

_How am I doing? How does he think I'm doing? I've been raped, beaten and treated like a piece of meat. Not to mention I should have been the one who was left behind, not Emily. She could have died and Kyra could have grown up without a mother and to top it off I'm…_ JJ couldn't think it, she just couldn't, it was too terrible to even fathom. Trying to cover up her feelings she said, "As good as to be expected I guess." Was all she could think to say.

Hotch quickly noticed that the only answers he was going to get was short and simple, but it didn't stop him from talking. He cared too much for her to watch her suffer, and he couldn't just quietly standby without saying anything. "I know you don't want to talk, and that's okay. Just hear me out." Hotch paused momentarily to see what she did. Moments later he was pleased to see her look at him. He released his breath of anticipation, glad she had accepted the offer. "I can't begin to imagine what you went through. Finding the right words to say, or have them sound the least bit comforting is something I'm not good at, but it's breaking my heart to see you suffer in silence. I'm not saying you should talk to me, but maybe you should talk to someone, someone that knows what you are going through. It's obvious you and Emily have become closer, but at the same time you're worlds apart."

JJ folded her arms in front her, guarding her emotions. _How can I talk to her? She would never be able to forgive me for what I did. Hotch makes it sound so easy, just to talk. Not only have I lost Emily, but I'm going to lose Reid too. _JJ could barely keep her tears contained, as a few leaked out, and streamed down her face.

Hotch thought he should back off, once she folded her arms. It was clear he had hit something deep inside her, but maybe she needed to hear it even if it hurt. He had always felt close to her, seeing her as family. Piece by piece his heart broke as he watched the tears trail down her cheeks. Looking at her he sees memories from the past, come flooding back.

The time she struggled through the case in Fredericksburg, Virginia when girls around her age were being found dead, all he could think to say was _It's okay to lose it. _Standing there in the middle of Chancellorsville civil war battle field, she was having her own fight at trying to keep it together and that was all he could say. Then it seemed appropriate, but now those words were seemingly insignificant. He questioned how he could have been so cold, to her emotions, and now he was trying to make up for it.

A slight smile crossed his face when he thought about the moment she told them they were pregnant. She conveyed a hint of slight embarrassment and yet despite the good news he felt slightly hurt that she hadn't told him sooner. Not that he had any reason for her to come to him. He is so serious, stern, and professional and according to JJ sometimes he can be bully. So regardless of whether he felt like she should have told him or not he gave her no reason too.

As simple as the two thoughts were it made him realize even more just how much JJ meant to him and how important she was, and how important she always has been.

"JJ I see you as a part of my family and like I said, I don't have the words to make it go away, but I want you to know I'm here and willing to listen if you ever decide to talk." Hotch gave up the fight and started to go in when he heard his name behind him.

"Hotch." JJ said strongly, because she wanted him to hear her.

Hotch turned around, waiting, and listening to what she had to say.

"Reid, what does he think of me?" She said sniffling and wiping away some tears that still lingered on her face.

Hotch first wondered how she could even doubt his love, but Reid wasn't the best at expressing his feelings. "He could look in every book that was created and never find the right words to express how he feels about you."

JJ couldn't hold it back anymore. Hotch took a step closer to her, and she backed away, taking one last look through the screen door, in Reid's direction. Before running off the porch she said, "He won't love me anymore, now that I'm…" She couldn't say it; the tears started falling harder, her pain was overflowing, no longer hidden beneath her shell. JJ ran off the porch and out into the wilderness.

"Jayje!" Hotch yelled after her, taking a few steps off the porch, he stopped when he saw Rossi and Emily coming around the corner of the house.

Emily saw JJ running into the woods and without an extra thought she ran after her.

JJ ran faster than she ever had, darting through the woods, surrounded by its cool dampness, with only small drops of sunlight seeping through. When she reached the other side, she saw a dock that extended into a pond. Running the length of the platform, she stopped abruptly just as she reached the edge. In the water she saw her reflection, kneeling down on the wooden planks she looked closer, as the water waved by, distorting her face.

Emily was nervous, unsure of how to approach JJ, but she followed her into the woods anyways. Traveling along the same path, she too finally reached the other side, stopping to look in which direction JJ might have taken. She caught a glimpse of her kneeling at the edge of the dock, looking into the water's edge. Her pace slowed, and she walked carefully up to her. When she reached the end, Emily knelt down next to her.

JJ didn't look at Emily but kept staring at her reflection, "It's the same reflection but not the same person."

Emily looks at her own and silently agreed.

Simultaneously both women put their hands on their stomachs. Emily immediately knew and said, "Oh Jayje."

"Emily, I can't do this." JJ said, starting to sob. JJ felt Emily's arm slip around her and she leaned in the rest of the way.

Emily suddenly felt an extreme amount of guilt. She hated herself for ever wanting JJ to get pregnant, and now she has. "I'm so sorry." Were the only words she could say, as tears slid down her fair cheeks.

JJ pushed away from her, "Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me who is sorry. I should have stayed behind, not you." JJ said through her tears. Her voice was loud as she spoke, while she was crying. "I lay awake at night thinking you hate me. Something is different, I feel so far away from you."

JJ's words had Emily crying a little harder, even feeling a little sick. Her own selfish feelings have made JJ feel she hated her and worse made JJ feel that it was all her fault for the brick wall that has been standing between them, keeping them from mending. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault that we've been so distant. I've never thought twice about you leaving with Hayley." Emily leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "If it happened tomorrow I would do it again." Emily let go and backed away, barely making eye contact. "JJ you're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you." JJ said as convincingly as possible.

Emily finally just blurted, "I was mad at you JJ. I was mad because I was the only one who got pregnant. Every day I wondered why you didn't get pregnant, and sometimes I even felt alone. Even when weren't being raped and beaten, I was still suffering, knowing that the child inside of me belonged to….to…god I can't even say his name…" Just as Emily's train of thought went to switch JJ jumped to her feet.

"Well I hope your happy!" She said and turned away from her. She couldn't even stand to look at Emily, _How could she even think that?_

Emily stood up, "I'm not. Yeah sometimes I get mad because you didn't have to go through it, but I always regretted even thinking it and now…now…"

JJ turned around, "Now what?" She said waiting for Emily to finish.

"Now that you are, it hurts me, it hurts so bad, I feel as if it's my fault and that maybe if I never thought it, it would have never happened. I know how you feel and I wish I could take that away from you. It's going to be hard, but one thing I do know is that you don't have to go through it alone."

"Yes I do." JJ sputtered.

"No you don't." Emily almost yelled back at her, and then she grabbed JJ's hand, with her good one. "I think I am…pregnant…again."

Those words hit JJ hard, she almost felt guilty again. She yanked Emily's hand into her, pulling her close and wrapped her arms around her. There they cried, as they held tight to one another, each needing the other's comfort. "I'm so sorry Emily."

"No JJ I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I wanted you to get pregnant."

"No I'm sorry you are…again."

As they stood there crying, letting every tear fall that they could, it seemed to start healing them slowly. Resting their heads on the other's shoulder they were begining to see things in a different light, all those feelings they were holding in and harboring towards one another, weren't there anymore and finally life didn't seem so bad, despite the upcoming circumstances. The sun had become fully overhead, as they stood there on the dock, and after awhile they finally had ran out of tears, and all that was left was the remaining sniffles.

Emily put her hands on JJ's shoulders and gently pushed her back to look at her face. "You know Rossi was right. I'm feeling a little better now that I've got that off my chest, and I'm beginning to see things differently. Maybe we can make something good out of this, look at all the happiness Kyra has brought to everyone."

JJ smiled and wiped away her tears, "I feel a little better too. It's funny before I ran out here, Hotch said I should talk to you. He even said we were worlds apart…I love him but sometimes, I hate that he's right all the time. He can see through every little gesture, word, and eye movement."

Emily laughed and wiped the wetness from her cheeks, "Yeah, he's pretty annoying that way."

"Yeah. So are we okay?" JJ asked.

"Were better than okay. So what do you say we head back, I'm about starved, plus we gotta feed that baby of yours."

"What about Reid?" JJ said placing both of her hands over her stomach.

Emily followed suit placing her hands on her own stomach, thinking of Morgan and what he would have to say about it, but she didn't want those thoughts to ruin the happiness she was feeling, "Yeah, well how about today we just be happy, in the words of Scarlet O'Hara, _Tomorrow is another day._"

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed, I'm finally releived to get the chapter posted!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Co-Written with Bobby Taylor, I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter. It was a little longer than I had planned, and I hated to break it up. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they are great! You readers are very uplifting!_

_I tried to make the emotions seem as real as I could. I try to put myself in that situation and see how it would feel for me and how I would react or talk, but also keeping the character, I hope no one is disappointed._

* * *

The screams of young Hayley had everyone awake at 3:30 am. Her dreams had come haunting her and to her surprise, in a moment of terror, she felt someone's arms wrap around her in the darkness. She was suprised by the gesture, but eagerly accepted it. Rossi took her in his arms, he helped her stand and walked with her to the back porch swing, so she could have some privacy and the rest of the team could sleep. It was there, on the porch, they settled as she leaned into him. Rossi petted her in a fatherly like manner, "Everything's going to be okay." He said.

"No Mr. Rossi, it isn't. I have nowhere to go after here. I will be all alone." Hayley cried as she clung to his shirt, holding on to him as long as she could.

Her cries struck him hard and without thinking further about it, knowing that he had thought enough on the subject he said, "How would you like to come live with me?"

Hayley sat up from his embrace, her hair falling about her face, with her heart beating out of her chest, she mentally questioned his sincerity in the comment as she looked down at the boards, that made up the porch swing. After staring for a moment, at the weathered boards she looked back up at him and said, "Are you serious?"

"As a heartattack." He said with a smile.

"Oh, Mr. Rossi!" She said forcing herself into his embrace, "I would love to."

"Good, then it's settled." He said, as she rested back into him, reveling in the moment. It was there, on the back porch swing, two people who desperately needed each other had come together to make a family.

Meanwhile JJ had ran to the bathroom, with Reid in tow waiting outside of the bathroom door for her, while Emily fed a crying Kyra on the porch with the help of Morgan. Hotch and Garcia shared a drowsy glance after making sure everyone had someone and when they were satisfied they drifted back off to sleep.

When JJ finished expelling the contents of her stomach she opened the door to the bathroom, very pale and lent over. "JJ are you okay?" Reid asked.

It was the moment of truth, she could lie and pretend nothing is wrong, or she could come clean and talk to him, besides Hotch did say, _He could look in every book that was created and never find the right words to express how he feels about you. _Trusting in Hotch that Reid really did love her she grabbed his hand and said, "We need to talk." They both took a seat at the top of the stairs, JJ's heart was beating rapidly and she felt herself getting flush. She leaned into Reid, "Hold me."

"Yeah JJ, I'll hold you." Reid pulled her into him. It felt so good to have her in his arms. There in the darkness of the morning they sat silently, just taking in the moment. Then in the silence, Reid heard a few sniffles, "What is it JJ? What's wrong?"

JJ didn't look at him, but staying nestled in the side of his body she said, "I'm pregnant." She waited for him to react, she thought he would push her away, but he didn't, he didn't even say anything. She felt every breath he took, and his breathing never even changed. _Maybe he didn't hear me_, she thought. She waited for what seemed like an hour, but in reality on about thirty seconds. "Reid?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I will always love you JJ, always."

"And the baby? What about the baby?" JJ said softly as the tears streamed down her face, more rapidly.

Reid put his hands gently on the upper part of her arms, feeling the chill bumps that seemed to cascade down them. "Are you cold?" He said gently pushing her away from him so he could see her face.

"No." In the dimness of the light, he saw her smile. "It's your touch Spence, it's nice to feel it again."

Reid smiled at her comment and continued, "JJ, I want this baby to think I'm its father. The truth is the night you were taken; I was going to ask you to be my wife." He watched as JJ seemed to break down, her frail body, shaking with every sob as she tried to stifle them. "I don't mean to make you cry. You don't have to be my wife." Reid said trying to make her feel better.

JJ started shaking her head no, "That's not it, I just hate that your night got ruined, the night you were going to ask me."

"I have you now and that's all that matters." Reid said grabbing her hands. "I have the ring in my suitcase but now seems to be a good time, what do you say?"

JJ shook her head yes and leaped the upper part of her body into his arms, "I love you Spencer Reid." She whispered.

"I love you too JJ." Reid said softly, following with a gentle kiss to her neck.

Little did they know that when they started talking, Hotch was listening down below and he heard every word. Quietly to himself he said, "Atta girl JJ." He smiled, and this time he completely drifted off to sleep.

Outside, Morgan had finished burping Kyra. Shortly thereafter she drifted off to sleep, Morgan looked at Emily and pointed to Kyra, letting her know that he was taking her inside to lay down. When he came inside, JJ and Reid were coming down the stairs. JJ offered to take Kyra so Morgan could sit with Emily. Even in the dim light Morgan could see that JJ had been crying, "Are you okay?" He asked quitely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go sit with Emily." JJ whispered.

Morgan gave her a second glance, just to make sure before going back outside. When his bare feet hit the roughness of the wooden porch, the night air rushed over him, having a cool, calming effect. He looked to Emily on his right, she had her elbow leaned on the arm of the rocking chair, with her head resting in it. He wanted so badly to hold her, love her, and help her through this pain, but since she has come back she seemed so distant. Just as he was about to open his mouth, and ask her if she wanted to go back to bed she spoke, cutting him off.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother?" Her voice cracked.

The sound of her voice, made him hurt, he wanted to make her hurt go away so badly, but all he could think to say was, "No baby, I don't think you're a bad mother." He said sitting down in the rocker next to her. He placed his hand on her back to rub it gently and she moved away.

"Yes I am." She said angrily.

Morgan really didn't know what to say, or how to handle these emotions she was finally expressing. He wanted her to keep talking, thinking maybe if she talked about how she was feeling, she would feel better. "Why do you think you're a bad mother? You take care of her, you feed her, you change her diapers, you put little bows in her hair…what else is there?"

Emily stood up and sat on the porch railing to face Morgan, "What else is there? That is a stupid question for a profiler." She said meaning it seriously.

Those words hit Morgan hard. She had never talked to him like that before, and to him they almost hurt. After a few seconds he shrugged it off, "Well tell me then, what else is there?"

_No Emily, don't say it, play it off. If you say it, it will be true all over again, it's bad enough telling Rossi, but telling Morgan. No telling what kind of person he will think you are if you say it, not to mention all the other stuff. _Emily put up her wall and shot back, "Well if you don't know, why should I tell you?" Suddenly she realized that her words were sounding harsh, but there was no backing down from what she said, or taking it back.

Morgan was getting mad, so he came up with a tactic hoping it would work. _If she can dish it out, she better be able to take it. _Morgan stood up, almost getting in her face, "Damn it Emily! What is it? What hurts so bad that you can't even say it?" He looked at her face and saw, there in the moonlight she was about to crack, and he didn't let up. "For once, can't you let somebody in without being so damn strong!"

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her emotional barriers start to crumble, piece by piece. Tears were trailing down her face, and she fought to keep her face from contorting to one that lets the tears fall freely. To keep her voice from shaking she said, "Love." It was forced from her lips, sounding loud and almost harsh as she tried to steady her voice.

"Love? What do you mean love?" Morgan asked, with a confused look on his face.

_Did he have to push me? Did he have to keep talking? Why couldn't he leave me alone? At the same time I don't want him to leave me alone, I need him. I need him to love me to hold me to tell me I'm safe and that everything is going to be okay, but how can he love me? How can I let him? Should I tell him? _Emily's mind was driving her crazy. It was all these thoughts; she had no answers to that made her want to give up. If she just killed herself, maybe everything would be better and everyone would be happier, she didn't know if she could live through another pregnancy, a child is a blessing, but that day a memory that would haunt her forever. Every day she re-lives the moment where she repeatedly stabbed this child's father till he was dead, how could she have his baby? She wondered if she would ever get past this. _I'm a monster. _

The pain was too much and as she tried to explain, she could no longer hold back her tears. "I don't know that I love Kyra, I mean how could I love her? I think I love her, but do I really love her enough? Is there always going be this barrier because I know who her father is and how she was conceived, not to mention…" She stopped and started crying a little harder, she was sure this time. It had been a few days since her and JJ talked and she knew for sure.

Morgan took a few steps closer to her, he longed to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Her sadness had spilled over into him, he didn't know how to respond or what to say. So he tried to do the only thing he knew how and that was comfort her by showing affection, but as his arms reached in her direction she leaned away from him.

"Why do you want to touch me?" She blurted, suddenly looking as if she had become angry again. She waited for him to respond and when he didn't she said, "I'm used, dirty, and for the past year me and JJ have been treated like piece of meat. Do you know how many times I lay awake at night, thinking that killing myself would be the best way out!"

Morgan knew the answer but he was going to ask anyways, "What kept you from doing it?"

That was easy, she didn't even have to think about the answer, "You and Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Garcia, and above all JJ, not to mention Ivy. I kept thinking that you would come, and pull us out of that hell, but when you showed up I didn't even know it and you were too late." Emily let herself settle back down, and she started crying again. Her hand went to her stomach, "There is something else…" Emily said, softly and again sounding as if she was sad.

"What is it?" Morgan asked holding back his own tears, feeling guilty that he had not arrived sooner.

Emily leaned a little on the railing, almost tipping herself. She thought maybe if she made herself fall, she wouldn't have to bear this child. A brief moment of bad decisions past, and she leaned back to an upright position. "I'm pregnant Derek."

"Oh baby girl." Morgan felt the tears run down his face, he turned away from her, because he was embarrassed and he didn't want her to see him cry. He wanted to hold her, but she wouldn't let him, he wanted to say he loved her, but he wasn't sure she would believe him.

_He does hate me; he can't even look at me. Maybe I should have killed myself a long time ago and everything would be a whole lot better. God Derek, just look at me, please._

As if reading her mind Morgan turned around and said, "Emily I love you, I love you so much. I want to hold you, I want to touch you. You are safe with me, I will never let anything hurt you again, ever."

"But I'm hurting now."

"Yes, but in time it will pass."

"What about Kyra? Will I always be hurting, knowing that she was his child?"

"You mentioned love, and you questioned your love for her. Emily I see the way you look at her, the way you care about her, the way hold her, you have nothing but love for that child. Everything is still fresh and recent and that's why you are feeling the way you are. Would you take a bullet for her?" Morgan said bluntly.

Without questioning or thinking Emily said, "Of course."

"That is love Emily, can't you see that? Forget about who her dad is and let me be her dad." Morgan stopped himself. He was astounded by what he had just said. It was out in the open maybe he shouldn't have said it, but there was no going back. He looked in her eyes, and saw that she was just as surprised as he was about what he had said. Choosing to forego any talk about the last comment he said, "Can't you see that little girl is you. I don't see an ounce of that bastard in her, she is you Emily. She has your eyes, your hair, your skin, your smile, your personality, can't you see that? Can't you see that she is you?" Morgan looked at her waiting for a reply, when he didn't get one he said, "And this baby, you are carrying right now it's a part of you, its growing inside you and when its born, just like Kyra we will be it's family and that son of a bitch that raped you and JJ will have nothing to do with them!"

"But I can't see it Derek."

"You will Emily, don't doubt that." Morgan said more softly.

"Will you help me?" Emily said, almost as if she was pleading.

" I never not been there for you and I'm here now and here to stay. I love you Emily."

Emily slid off the railing and fell into his embrace. For the first time, it finally was beginning to feel right. _He does love me. _Just then Kyra's cry rang out. Emily and Morgan backed away from one another and looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Emily wiped away his tears, and Morgan wiped away hers. Morgan wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the screen door, and when they did the team acted as if they had been caught red handed. All of them were awake and little did Morgan and Emily know they had heard their whole conversation.

"Her crying woke us up." Hotch said, playing it off, when really he had woke back up when Emily started yelling.

"Sure." Emily said. Emily went and plopped down next to Hotch, on the couch, after making her way through the mound of covers. When she sat down, she knew exactly why Kyra was crying, everyone could smell it. Emily turned her head as she reached for her, "Shew…stinky girl." She said setting her on her lap, "We need to get you changed."

"Right here." Garcia said, lifting up her hand that had a small package of wipes and a diaper.

Morgan looked at Garcia and said, "Baby girl why don't you hand those to me. I believe it's my turn."

"Sure my love, you go right ahead." Garcia said, handing over the diaper and wipes.

Emily lifted Kyra in the air to Morgan. He took her from Emily and said, "Daddy's gotch ya, now let's go change that diaper of yours."

_Daddy, now I like the sound of that. _Emily thought.

In the middle of the diaper change, Rossi and Hayley came through the back door and when they walked into the living room Hayley was ecstatic, "Guess what! I'm going to live with Rossi when we go back!" At first the room was silent but then everyone started giving hugs and kisses welcoming her their family.

Rossi then patted Emily on the back as he walked around the room and said, "Well since everyone is awake how about we have an early breakfast?"

They all agreed. Moving to the kitchen, they each took on a duty of getting the dishes, setting the food out, learning how to cook, or occupying Kyra. For a brief moment, Emily and JJ stood by the pantry watching the scene unfold; never could they have been more happy than they were in this moment. They exchanged smiling glances and a few happy tears, realizing that someday they would be okay.

* * *

_One more final chapter in the conclusion of this story! Let me know what you think!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Co written with Bobby Taylor, someone who has become my friend in all of this and I want to thank you for all your input! We have enjoyed writing this story and hope you all have enjoyed reading it! Thank you all for each and everyone of your reads and reviews, I know they made our day, they sure made mine!_

_I don't think this can technically be classified as an epilogue, but I'm not for sure because it will actually lead you up to the last scene. I hope you like the ending. I hope it flows well, I've never written a chapter like this before so I hope you like it!_

* * *

The weeks went by quickly and before they knew it they were finally home. The arrival was overwhelming, but a good one at that. It had been over a year since they had been on the inside of their homes and home seemed to be a little different than it was before.

* * *

JJ and Reid started looking for houses with at least two bedrooms, and a backyard. There were plenty of options and a couple quaint houses had caught their eye but before they bought a house, there were a few things that had to be done first.

JJ had started to show and the couple eagerly anticipated the arrival of their baby. But before the blessed arrival Reid took JJ to Las Vegas, only after she had settled in and felt comfortable enough for travel. In Las Vegas Reid introduced JJ to his mom as his long time friend and the woman he was going to marry. Reid's mother was ecstatic, but when she saw JJ was expecting she gave her son a shameful look clearing stating he should have waited but JJ and Reid just smiled. Otherwise the meeting went rather well, and despite his mother's feelings about the pre-nuptial relations she was glad to be having a grandbaby and made them promise to bring it there after it was born. They both willingly agreed.

While visiting in Las Vegas the wedding took place, in a little chapel on the outskirts of town. It was definitely a must see of the year. JJ looked beautiful in her white gown. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and the top fitted around her bust and then from under her bust line the organza material flowed down the curvature of her body, highlighting the slightly growing baby bump. This particular day she was glowing, with an elegant up do and few lose curls cascading down, about her face and along the nape of her neck. Her flowers were a pink rose entangled with a vibrant green ivy.

Hotch was the one who walked JJ down the aisle, giving her away to a brilliant man, a genius, none like any other. He was a man who would take care of her and assume complete responsibility for her and their baby.

The reception followed at a grand place, bought with none other than Rossi's money. The reception was nothing less than magnificent, in the bright city of Vegas. It was there among the fellowship of friends and family that Reid and JJ decided to reveal the sex of the baby. It was to be a girl and they were going to name her Ivy, this news brought much happiness and tears of joy, mixed with tears of sadness for their lost friend.

Shortly after they arrived back home, JJ was given the grandest, pink baby shower you could imagine, only by the most loveable tech analyst in the BAU. With these gifts and help from her friends she was able to prepare the nursery, and when it was finished she realized something. Standing there in the room, she felt herself begining to change, she took a seat in the rocker, and rubbed her belly, memories of the events that ended only a few short months ago, was becoming a thing of the past. Faces were beginning to blur and everything seemed to become a dream. The best part was that her unborn baby felt like that of Reid's, and in her mind she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Once home, Emily struggled with loving Kyra completely, fearing that her love wasn't good enough. Morgan continued to stand by her and help her through this terrible time. Taking full responsibility for Emily and as Kyra's dad he wouldn't have it any other way than to move Emily and Kyra in his home, and that's just what he did.

In Emily's apartment, she had bought a pac n play, and Kyra was of course sleeping in her room. She had a limited number of baby items, but was working on acquiring them. The day of the move excitement was one of the many emotions she felt, one reason was because she knew Kyra would have her own room and together they would start this knew, wonderful life, as a family, growing together in this real home and not some stuffy apartment. The biggest part is that she would get to wake up next to the man she loved, and she could feel safe knowing he was there with her, helping her through any emotional struggle she would face.

That day, when they pulled in the driveway Emily knew he was up to something. He quickly grabbed Kyra and dragged her by the arm, out of the passenger door. When they entered the house, he told her to close her eyes, at first she hesitated with a curious grin, but then she complied.

Stumbling blindly through the hall, at Morgan's lead she couldn't help but smile. Finally there was one abrupt pull through a door way and he said, "Open your eyes." When Emily opened her eyes, she was standing in a nursery with two white cribs. One had green bedding the other had yellow and each of them had mobile, one was of safari animals and the other was a Lion King one. Above one of the beds was Kyra's name.

Looking more closely there was a changing table in between the beds equipped with all the accessories. There was a rocker, a pac n play, and a tiny table with two wooden chairs. Walking by the book shelf she rubbed her fingers over top the bindings as she made her way to the window seat. The top of the window seat opened up into a toy box. Finally she took a seat in the rocker and cried, unable to hold in the emotion that came flowing out. Morgan leaned down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"It is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. It makes me realize how blessed I truly am."

Morgan smiled and pulled something out of his pocket, "Good because I want you to be my wife."

Emily stares at a princess cut, ½ carat diamond ring, in a cathedral setting, on a silver band. She sucked in a breath and was speechless as he placed it on her finger, fumbling along with Kyra in one hand. That day was one she would never forget.

Shortly after she moved in, her dreams started re-occurring. Nights had become sleepless, and days were exhausting. But time still ticked on, JJ's wedding passed, and it was two weeks after her wedding when they arrived back home, Emily and Morgan tied the knot in Rossi's backyard.

To everyone's surprise, it started to rain in the middle of the ceremony, but instead of running inside, they all laughed and the ceremony was completed in the rain as it started soaking through their clothes and dampening their hair. The wedding finished inside with a wonderful reception and music that resonated through Rossi's mansion.

They honeymooned in the Bahamas and upon their return they found out that they were having another girl. A name wasn't decided till the actual birth of the baby and it was in the hospital when they decided on Anna Rose.

* * *

The next two months went by fast as JJ and Emily shared in motherhood, anticipating their return to work.

Strauss had extended her generosity to the team for light duty, and allowed JJ and Emily to take leave until two months after the arrival of Emily's baby so they could return to work together, only if they passed their multiple evaluations, and re-qualified for weapons, and defensive tactics.

When Emily's focus started to return to her work endeavors the dreams began to fade and life seemed to be more normal. Her daily routines had become consumed with getting back in shape and taking care of two babies. JJ was struggling with the same thing, but for her, thoughts of their abduction and what took place, no longer was sneaking in and trying to consume her.

One week before they returned to work, a special event was to take place in honor of Ivy. Working directly with Ivy's mother Emily, JJ, and Hayley, helped her to purchase a piece of property containing a vacant house. The plans for this house were to be a home for young women who were on the streets needing a place to stay or for young mothers who had nowhere to go. This home would provide them care to meet there needs and get them started back on the right track. Some would work on getting their high school diploma and Ivy's mom would help them get started back in the work force so they could make a living on their own.

Hayley volunteered there, running the daycare part of it and helping young women in their challenging subjects by tutoring them. She even started a clothing bank so they could get the clothes for the house's residents.

Today was special and a grand event, it was a celebration of new beginnings and making your life worth living, it gave hope to the future, and created a positive outlook of all those who attended. In the yard set a memorial in honor of Ivy, with a beautiful picture of her before she had been abducted. Emily, JJ and Hayley had gathered around and were looking at her picture. Tears couldn't help but form in their eyes of a lost friend, one who was the reason for their living. Silently they had become entranced and were interrupted when Morgan came up behind Emily and said, "It's time."

The three women smiled at him and took their places. Hayley introduced herself first, talking about the house, its amenities and all it had to offer for young women who were in need of hope. JJ led off with the word hope and spoke of how this can be a new start, and way to get back on your feet and live the life you dream of. Emily was last to go before Ivy's mom and she spoke of Ivy's character and what kind of person she was, the abduction, the escape and how Ivy saved them. When Ivy's mother took her turn she told of how full of life Ivy was, and how she always thought life was worth living and that's just what they wanted to do with this home, they wanted to give people the opportunity to see that life was worth living.

After words were said, Ivy's mother cut the ribbon, officially opening Ivy's House for all those who needed a place to stay.

* * *

_**First day back**_

Morgan pulled into the parking lot, easing to a stop. In the silence of the vehicle he looked to his wife and clutched her hand, "You're going to be fine."

Emily looked at him and smiled, "I know, but I would like to wait for JJ."

"Okay, but I'm not letting you wait alone."

Emily nodded in agreement and they stepped out of the vehicle. Emily felt slightly nervous but confident, reminding her of the exact same feelings she had when she was pleading with Hotch to let her be a part of the team. She tugged on her jacket, and ran her fingers through her hair making sure all the tangles were out. She glanced at her reflection in the car window and was seemingly satisfied with her appearance. When she looked up she saw Morgan staring at her, "Yeah I know what you're thinking, you look fine and you'll do great." She said acting a bit nervous.

Morgan walked around the end of the car and up to her, placing his hand on the side of her neck, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he said, "You look beautiful and you'll do great." He said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, but this place just seems so big, not like I remember it."

"Tell me about it." A voice rang out from behind her. Emily turned around knowing immediately who it was. Her and JJ went in for a hug, comforting one another on this highly anticipated day, while Morgan and Reid walked inside. When they stepped apart from each other JJ did another scan of the building, "It seems surreal."

"Tell me about it." Emily said, letting out a breath, she seemed to be holding.

JJ pulled a case file out of her bag, "Strauss wasted no time getting us back to work, we already have a case. I'm doing the briefing."

"Is it bad?" Emily asked.

"Worst than most." JJ said stuffing the case back in her bag.

"So what do you say? Are you ready?" Emily looked at her inquisitively waiting for an answer.

JJ let out a breath and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Once we walk through those doors, there's no going back." Emily said.

"Then let's move forward shall we?" JJ said with a confident smile.

Sharing in the same emotion Emily said, "New life, fresh start, I say we hit the ground running." And that's just what they did, once they thought about it they couldn't get to those doors fast enough. The past was behind them and a whole new world in front of them, filled with love, family, passion, purpose, friendship and who could say no to that.

"**And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."**

Haruki Murakami

* * *

Well I know its the last chapter but I'd like to know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
